De Profundis
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Que habla de cómo Sanguinex se convirtió en vampiro. Naturalmente, también trata de ofrecer una explicación sobre cómo Lupinex terminó siendo un hombre-lobo. Situación ciertamente extraña, de acuerdo a todas las teorías al respecto.
1. Crash and burn

Dedicado a:

... Verán, me pasan por la mente varios nombres de personas a quienes me encantaría dedicarles esta cosa, pero también pienso que esas personas ya saben que todo lo que escribo es por y para ellas. También he llegado a la aterradora conclusión de que varias de las personas a las que les dedicaría esto tal vez no lo lean. Y tal vez los más fervientes seguidores de esta cosa no serían mencionados en la dedicatoria, lo cual sería condenadamente injusto. Así pues, he copiado la decisión de Fernández de Lizardi, esto es, dedicártela a TI, sí, a ti, que estás leyendo esto, por eso, precisamente. No tienes que caerme bien, ni siquiera tengo que conocerte, pero ¡te lo dedico a Ti! Porque, aunque no lo creas, el hecho de que estés invirtiendo tu tiempo leyendo esto me da una razón para existir y para escribirlo (bueno... no tanto...). Tal vez tu vista se deteriore un pelín, o un muchín, por usarla para visualizar lo que mi mente dicta a mis manos, y eso hace aún más especial el hecho de que estés aquí. Sobre todo con el costo inflacionario de la vida y lo malo que es no tener unas facciones a las que les sienten bien unas gafas de fondo de botella.

* * *

**Aclaración: **La historia inicia en Inglaterra, por ahí del año de gracia de 1894 d. C. ... PERO es absolutamente ficticio, no se basa en hechos verídicos ni nada de eso, así que si encuentran alguna incongruencia (anacronías u otras barbaridades), lo siento... Esta historia basa cada capítulo en el sentimiento que me haya inspirado cierta canción, y recomendaría que la lectura se realizara con dicha canción como música de fondo.

En este caso, sería "Crash and Burn", interpretada por Savage Garden.

* * *

—Ese hijo tuyo no tiene remedio —dijo Delora Griffith de sopetón, con la brutalidad de una arpía menopáusica.

—Creí que era hijo de los dos. —contraatacó su marido, Lord Edward Griffith, refugiándose en un sarcasmo inútil.

—Pues no sé a quien se parezca.

—Si insinúas que yo tengo la culpa de que sea... —se detuvo, dudando. No podía decirlo.

—¡Vamos, dilo! Es un aberrado.

—Dale una última oportunidad... —suspiró—. Al fin y al cabo, no puedes negar que es tu hijo —agregó, en voz más baja, vaticinando a medias la respuesta que recibiría.

—Pues si pudiera, lo haría —dijo mordazmente Delora.

En otro lugar, los otros dos integrantes de esta "hermosa familia" tenían una conversación un poco más indecente, pero definitivamente menos hiriente. Sorprendentemente, habían sobrevivido al extraño modelo de crianza de los Griffith con una razonable alegría de vivir.

—¡Vamos, hombre, no seas tan terco! ¡No puede ser _tan_ malo!

Como de costumbre, el aludido ignoró a su joven hermano y siguió viendo distraídamente la fuente. No entendía como podía someterse a todos los insensatos compromisos sociales que sus padres arreglaban.

—Sólo serán dos horas, lo prometo.

—¿Y cómo puedes prometer eso?

—Simple, después de dos horas fingiré que me siento mal, y tú, amablemente, me acompañarás a casa.

—Hmmm... Podría funcionar... —sonrió en complicidad—. ¿Desde cuándo eres un subversivo social?

—Desde que Lady Cross se pasó toda la velada hablando de la vida y milagros de los misioneros que fueron a África... por lo visto, todavía no sabe que de no haber ido los habrían mandado colgar.

—El Tribunal está algo duro, ¿no? —comentó, distraído.

—Pues... Últimamente ha habido varios asesinatos... muy extraños, si me preguntas

—¿Extraños?

—... Parecen ataques de vampiros —puntualizó el muchacho, con la seriedad de quien sabe que lo que dice será tomado a broma.

—No creerás en esos cuentos de viejas, ¿o sí? —preguntó su hermano, burlón.

—... Bueno, el sacerdote está algo alarmado...

—... No puedo creer que mi pequeño hermano se haya convertido en un supersticioso cotillero. Me avergüenzas.

—¿Supersticioso cotillero? Prefiero el término "Inquisitivo De Mente Abierta", si no es mucha molestia.

—¡Traerás el oprobio y la deshonra a nuestra casa! —exclamó el mayor, imitando a su madre. Ambos rieron un rato.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vas a ir o no?

—No tengo alternativa, ¿o sí? —respondió, repentinamente enfurruñado.

—Ya deja de actuar como un niño mimado, Philip. No te preocupes, que me "enfermaré" a las dos horas de nuestra llegada.

—Una hora.

—No puede ser tan poco tiempo. Sospecharían.

—Entonces hora y media.

—Está bien —concedió el menor, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No sé como dejo que me convenzas. Nuestra madre nos va a matar un día de éstos.

—... Dejaré de ser un niño mimado cuando dejes de ser un miedoso, Friedrich.

—¿Miedoso yo? ¡Creo que puedo decir que jamás he pecado de cobarde!

—Si tú lo dices...

—A veces eres insoportable, ¿sabías?

—Me hieres.

—... En fin, me voy. Será mejor que estés presentable, o nuestra madre te volverá a gritar por ir a casa del duque como si acabaras de ordeñar una vaca.

—_Acababa_ de ordeñar una vaca —señaló Philip, levantando las cejas.

—... Lo supuse —suspiró Friedrich, resignado a las extravagancias que cometía su hermano con tal de "conocer mundo"—. Más te vale estar listo... ¡Y esta vez no te pongas a ordeñar vacas, cabras o burras! Recuerda...

—"Que para eso hay servidumbre" —completó, imitando a su madre otra vez.

Vio a su hermano retirarse, y después siguió viendo la fuente. No tenía la mas mínima gana de "ponerse presentable". Si dependiera de él, todas las reuniones sociales desaparecerían. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo oír hablar sobre alguien que se había salvado de la horca diciendo que iría a catequizar en algún país perdido, donde probablemente pensaría y hablaría de todo, menos de dioses, demonios, condenas eternas y esas cosas. Meneó la cabeza... definitivamente no podía imaginar algo más aburrido. No entendía como conseguía su hermano ser todo atenciones y cortesías con gente que ni conocía; él en cambio tenía que ponerse a pensar en otras cosas, fingiendo que escuchaba, sonriendo y asintiendo cuando era necesario. Como si le importara...

De cualquier manera, se resignó y se retiró a su habitación para prepararse. En menos de media hora partió a cumplir con ese compromiso no pedido, ni aceptado, ni soportado.

Como de costumbre, la velada fue más aburrida que ver a un caracol comerse al pasto, mientras el pasto crecía lentamente...

—Sí —decía Lady Cross, cerrando un abanico que usaba sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas y ocultar sus bostezos—, el joven O'Connell...

—El que asaltó la caravana de mercaderes el mes antepasado —susurró Friedrich a su hermano.

—...es todo un santo. Ha renunciado por completo a la civilización y se ha ido a predicar entre los indios. Imagínense, ¡ha aceptado vivir entre ellos! Yo le decía el otro día a Wilbur... —continuó la dama, señalando al propio Wilbur, que asentía para corroborar la veracidad de los hechos.

—Yo diría que más bien está "catequizando" a _las_ indias, no sé si me entiendas —volvió a susurrar Friedrich. Philip no se imaginaba que tan terrible podría ser escuchar las medias verdades que Lady Cross se creía a pie juntillas cada semana. Él sólo asistía a una de sus reuniones cada dos meses, y no lo aguantaba. Se disculpó y salió a "tomar aire". Definitivamente, era mejor pasar la media hora que faltaba para que Friedrich "se enfermara" en la terraza. Caminó distraído por el jardín, y entonces una voz, de alguien a quien aparentemente le divertía lo que estaba diciendo, llamó su atención.

—¿Tomando aire?

—Sí —contestó, algo molesto de que le hablaran cuando pretendía estar solo, pero su enfado se desvaneció en cuanto vio quién era la que lo "importunaba"—. ¿La conozco? —preguntó, y al instante maldijo su estupidez por hacerlo y por la expresión idiota que seguramente había mostrado.

—No —contestó ella con una dulce y decididamente pícara sonrisa—. Pero podría asegurar que usted está mortalmente aburrido.

—Sí, lo estoy —le devolvió la sonrisa. Y se volvió a sentir estúpido al hacerlo.

—No lo culpo. Nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Por qué?

—Porque evito tener que aburrirme. Claro que, si hubiera sabido antes que usted asistía a las reuniones, no podría aburrirme —añadió, con una galantería que no sabía que tenía.

—Opino lo mismo de usted —respondió su interlocutora, tras una breve risa que turbó a Philip de una manera poco grata.

—Gracias, aunque quizá no lo merezca.

—Y quizá yo tampoco —terminó ella con otra sonrisa, esta vez melancólica. —Desgraciadamente esta noche no podremos averiguarlo, debo irme ya.

—¿Acaso su carroza se convertirá en una calabaza? —preguntó Philip, arqueando la ceja.

—No —rió ella, con el mismo efecto incomodante otra vez—, pero no quiero saber en que se convertirá mi tío. Con permiso.

—Propio.

La vio alejarse, absorto por el extraño encuentro y la desazón que le causaba... y entonces, _justamente entonces_, sonó el reloj. Friedrich se "enfermaría" en un minuto. Tenía que regresar, pero no quería... no podía... o quizá un poco de ambas... Y no se fue hasta que Wilbur, el sobrino de Lady Cross, vino a decirle que su hermano no se sentía bien. Los dos se disculparon con su anfitriona por no poder quedarse en tan agradable compañía, y regresaron casi corriendo a casa.

En otro lugar, una carroza llevaba a Sir McKenzie y su sobrina a la mansión de éste.

—Como viste, no pasó nada malo por haber ido yo —dijo ella, indiferente.

—Mejor para ti — gruñó él.

—No veo porque actúas así. No tiene sentido. No tienes ninguna prueba de que yo...

—¡Cállate! _Tengo _una prueba.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—La misteriosa enfermedad "repentina" del joven Griffith.

—Estás loco. Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—... Me da igual lo que creas. No olvides por qué estoy aquí... O mejor dicho... no olvides por qué _debes_ dejarme estar aquí.

—No podrás chantajearme con eso por siempre. Algún día...

—Pues cuando _ese _día llegue, serás libre. Mientras tanto... tendremos que soportarnos... Así que, dime... ¿quién era el que llevó al joven Griffith a su casa?

—Su hermano mayor —gruñó Sir McKenzie, y se apresuró a añadir—. Te advierto que si le haces algo a alguno de ellos...

—No tengo pensado hacerles nada. Era simple curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —bufó él, incrédulo—. Más te vale que sea sólo eso.

—¿Y si no lo es, qué? ¿Qué puedes hacerme, "querido tío"? —le soltó, arrastrando la voz para ocultar su creciente ira. Afortunadamente para ella, eso lo aplacó.

Camino a casa, Philip había estado tan silencioso como siempre. Pero, aun así, había algo extraño en este silencio. No era el mismo silencio por "no tener nada que decir" que era el habitual. Era una nueva clase de silencio, debido, tal vez, a la imposibilidad de encontrar palabras para definir lo que quería decir. Pero como Friedrich no estaba de humor para filosofías, decidió que era el momento preciso para que lo sacaran de dudas.

—¿Ahora qué mosca te picó?

—¿Eh?

—¡Al cuerno contigo! —dijo Friedrich, fingiendo estar molesto—. Casi me lesiono la garganta de verdad con las tremendas toses que tuve que soltar, y tú eres incapaz de contarme algo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo aburrido que es tener que viajar contigo?

—Mmmh...

—Bien, como quieras. Mira lo que me importa. ¡Pero hay un Dios! —finalizó, con un dramatismo exagerado.

Y, sin decir nada, Philip se fue por otra dirección que **no** llevaba a su casa ni a ningún lugar definido. Friedrich tuvo el buen tacto de dejarlo ir... y arreglar las cosas para que todo resultara lo mejor posible. Ni él ni su padre estaban de acuerdo con el alocado plan de enviar a Philip al ejército para que escarmentara, como la adorable señora Griffith proponía. Suspiró, se fue a su cuarto, se puso lo más "enfermo" que pudo y se dispuso a esperar un largo rato.

La mañana siguiente fue tan encantadora como todas las demás, con la variante de que Philip parecía haber estado despierto y pensando toda la noche, porque traía unas ojeras que ni de muerto viviente. Estaba tan azombizado(1), que no escuchó ni media palabra del sermón de media hora que le soltó su madre.

Pero es bien sabido que la cura para el azombizamiento es una confesión sincera. Y Philip tenía un buen confesor.

Así que le soltó a su hermano toda la verdad sobre su ensimismamiento de la noche pasada.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó... —divagó Friedrich cuando terminó el relato—. Bueno, nadie ha muerto de amor —sentenció con una sabiduría sin límites.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —preguntó Philip, incrédulo.

—De momento, sí.

Philip se sintió estafado. Esperaba burlas, sermones y/o complicidad. No estaba listo para que su hermano menor fuera más maduro que él.

—Basta, no me mires así —dijo Friedrich, más serio aún—. Después de todo, yo no te obligué a ir al jardín, ni a hablarle, ni mucho menos a enamorarte.

—Pe-... pero... —¿por dónde debía empezar? ¿Por el hecho de que _sí_ lo había obligado a ir a la casa de Lady Cross? ¿O porque no hablarle habría sido demasiado descortés? ¿Y de dónde cuernos sacaba que estaba enamorado? Sí, podría decirse que le pareció que era linda, pero...

—¡Nada de peros! Philip, siempre pensé que eras inmune a este tipo de sensiblerías. Me has decepcionado —dijo, y se fue a paso vivo.

* * *

1) UoU sí, "**_azombizado_**". Demándenme.

¡Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día! ¡Bytes!


	2. I'm with you

**I'm with you**

Era el momento preciso para hacer un análisis de la situación. Después de todo, era medianoche y no podía dormir. Así que, analizando retrospectivamente lo que había pasado, y resumiendo, había caído como un idiota frente a una cara bonita, su hermano se lo había dicho sin pelos en la lengua, y seguía como idiota por la susodicha cara bonita, que ni su nombre conocía. Y, maldita sea, sabía que la situación era absolutamente insensata, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Furioso consigo mismo, con el puñetero mundo en el que le tocó vivir y con todo aquello que pudiera existir en el universo, Philip intentó dormir. No lo logró. Así que hizo lo único que se podía hacer: levantarse y ponerse a caminar como imbécil por donde fuera, y le importaba un soberano rábano si despertaba a todos los de la casa...

Pero no pudo complacer su malvado deseo de compartir su insomnio con su adorada familia, porque sentía que se estaba ahogando en esa casa. Y se fue a... algún lugar indeterminado, donde no hubiera nada que le recordara su maldita situación.

Pero por más que lo intentara, era como si su voz y su mirada se le hubieran metido en el cuerpo, impidiéndole desconectar el cerebro, dejando a su estómago lleno de rocas, comprimiendo sus pulmones para que el aire no le alcanzara, y muchas otras cosas que daría el alma por olvidar, pero por lo visto sobraban las almas y la suya no tenía demanda.

Así que intentó sustituir su desazón por ira. Para su fortuna, tenía una considerable lista de personas con las que estar molesto, por muy infantiles que parecieran los motivos. Para empezar, su hermano lo había abandonado cuando, por primera vez en la vida, realmente necesitaba su apoyo. Wilburt, el sobrino bastardo de Lady Cross, lo interceptaba a la mínima oportunidad para hablar de sandeces. Todas las estupideces de su madre no eran nada comparadas con el caos que le había ocasionado cierta desconocida... ¡MALDICIÓN! Había vuelto a pensar en ella. ¿Es que tendría que tirarse a un pozo para poder estar en paz?

¡Ya había sido suficiente! Si tenía que tirarse a un pozo, lo haría. Pero no caería en esta absurda burla del destino. ¿Acaso ese ser que llamaban "Dios" se complacía en jugar con los simples mortales simple y llanamente por el afán de encontrar algo que hacer?

... Aunque, si se detenía a pensrlo bien, tenía lógica. Todo creador juega con sus creaturas, altera el universo a su antojo y disecciona la realidad sólo para dar espectáculo... pero muy pocos son los que _realmente_ llegan a conocer, apreciar y querer a todas sus caricaturas. Querer a uno, a dos seres, eso es sencillo e inevitable. ¿Pero apreciar a todos al grado de darles un final digno, sin importar qué tanto haya fingido despreciarlos? ¿Llorar sus muertes después de estilizarlas encerrándolos en cadáveres incorruptos e incorruptibles?

Interrumpió sus divagaciones porque creyó oír a alguien atrás de él... escudriñó en las sombras, pero no encontró nada... y, sin embargo, _sentía_ que alguien lo estaba vigilando.

Pero desechó esa idea, y, meneando la cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Después de todo, ¿quién tendría tan poco que hacer, que estuviera dispuesto a perder su tiempo vigilando a alguien con insomnio? Más aún, ¿quién tendría el más mínimo interés en él, Philip Griffith, el ser más despreciado y despreciable de ese lado del mundo?

Al menos, por fin había dejado de pensar en... ¿decía?... ¡Por el Cristo Malherido! ¿Qué clase de embrujo había caído sobre él? Friedrich tenía toda la razón, era decepcionante. Él había sido inmune a las emociones propias y ajenas durante veintitrés años, ¿y ahora El Hado había decidido cobrárselo?

Regresó a casa a media madrugada, y por fin Morfeo lo hizo dormir, e incluso le impidió soñar. Tanta benevolencia rara vez se otorgaba a los mortales realmente desafortunados, pero Philip no podría apreciarla porque... bueno, estaba dormido. Dormido, y sin tener la más ligera sospecha de que otra de las piezas en este tablero de ajedrez no se quedaría quieta.

Dos días después, Friedrich abordó a su hermano y, sin rodeos, le dijo lo que sabía que había estado queriendo escuchar.

—Es sobrina de Sir Mackenzie por parte de su madre, se llama Noemí Chatterley y se ha establecido con su tío por un tiempo indefinido —le soltó de un jalón, sin alterar su expresión o entonación en lo más mínimo.

—¿Noemí...? un nombre algo exótico, ¿no? —comentó Philip, sonriendo. Sentía como si el aire volviera a tener oxígeno después de alguna extraña rarefacción atmosférica.

—Son tus gustos —le espetó Friedrich, aún inexpresivo.

—Oye —empezó Philip con una mirada adusta y sombría—no es como si yo hubiera elegido caer en esta ridícula situación.

—Lo sé —sonrió su hermano, y empezó a actuar "melodramáticamente" con mucha sorna—. Eres sólo una infortunada víctima de las circunstancias.


	3. Queen of Argyll

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo me pertenece, incluso tu joven (oh, _tan_ joven!) mente. Excepto, claro, la canción, que en esta ocasión es "Queen of Argyll", de Silly Wizard. No pude sacarle mucho jugo, empero.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

¡Ah, qué inmenso alivio! ¡Poder darle un nombre a su sufrimiento! Claro, no sería lo mismo tener pulmonía si no pudiéramos llamarla así. Casi se había reído de su madre... ¡en su cara! Nunca se había sentido así, inflamado del deseo de salir corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que ya no pudiera más, y luego regresar del mismo modo... (n/a: y quizá, gritar "WIIIII!" como Max)

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Gentlemen, it is my duty **_

_(Caballeros, es mi deber)**  
To inform you of one beauty **_

_(Informarles de una bella mujer)**  
Though I'd ask of you a favor:**_

_(Aunque debo pedirles un favor:)**  
Not to seek her for awhile **_

_(No la busquen, por el momento)**  
Though I own she is a creature**_

_(Pues aunque sé que es una creatura)**  
Of character and feature **_

_(Peculiar y con un gran carácter)**  
No words could paint a picture of **_

_(No hay palabras que puedan describir)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(A la Reina de Argyll)****_

And if you could have seen her there 

_(Y si la hubieran visto esa vez...)**  
Boys, if you had just been there **_

_(¡Oh! ¡Si hubieran estado allí!)**  
The swan was in her movement **_

_(Se movía como un cisne)**  
And the morning in her smile **_

_(Y su sonrisa era tan blanca como la mañana)**  
All the roses in the garden **_

_(Todas las rosas del jardín)**  
They bow and ask her pardon **_

_(Se inclinaban y pedían su perdón)**  
For not one could match the beauty of **_

_(Porque no hay nada que pueda compararse a la belleza)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(De la Reina de Argyll)**  
**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

¡Y el recuerdo de aquella noche!... quizá era la razón por la que seguía vivo. Y seguramente era la razón de que hubiera asistido con algo de entusiasmo a cualquier compromiso que se le pusiera enfrente.

Claro, en todas las ocasiones se había topado con el chasco de que ella no estaba ahí.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**  
On the evening that I mentioned **_

_(En la tarde que les mencioné)**  
I passed with light intention**_

_(Yo atravesaba, casi sin saberlo)**  
Through a part of our dear country **_

_(Una parte de nuestra querida tierra)**  
Known for beauty and for style **_

_(Conocida por su belleza y su estilo)**  
It's raised some nobel thinkers **_

_(Ha sido cuna de algunos ganadores del premio Nobel)**  
Scholars and great drinkers **_

_(Eruditos y grandes bebedores)**  
But above them all for splendor shone **_

_(Pero sobre todos ellos brillaba con esplendor)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(La Reina de Argyll)_

(n/a: XD me encanta esta estrofa, sobre todo lo de los grandes bebedores)

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lo que había tenido que soportar... el pesado parloteo de los viejos, la vana cháchara de las jovencitas, la ilógica plática de los jóvenes, los sinsentidos de las "damas mayores"... Todo en un elegante empaque de buenas costumbres y diplomacia inquebrantable -leáse hipocresía- que enfermaría a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**_  
And if you could have seen her there _**

_(Y si la hubieran visto esa vez...)**  
Boys, if you had just been there **_

_(¡Oh! ¡Si hubieran estado allí!)**  
The swan was in her movement **_

_(Se movía como un cisne)**  
And the morning in her smile **_

_(Y su sonrisa era tan blanca como la mañana)**  
All the roses in the garden **_

_(Todas las rosas del jardín)**  
They bow and ask her pardon **_

_(Se inclinaban y pedían su perdón)**  
For not one could match the beauty of **_

_(Porque no hay nada que pueda compararse a la belleza)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(De la Reina de Argyll)****_

So my lads, I needs must leave you 

_(Muchachos, debo dejarlos) _

(c/p: ¿"I needs must leave you"? quizá sea un intento de jerga, porque si no es así, la frase no tiene sentido. Sería "Yo necesita deber dejarlos")

_**  
My intention's not to grieve you **_

_(No quería causarles pesar)**  
Nor indeed would I deceive you **_

_(Ni -como de hecho hice- decepcionarlos)**  
Oh, I'll see you in awhile **_

_(Ah, los veré al rato)**  
I must find some way to gain her **_

_(Debo encontrar una manera de obtenerla)**  
To court her and to tame her **_

_(De cortejarla y domarla)**  
I fear my heart's in danger from **_

_(Temo que mi corazón esté en peligro por)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(La Reina de Argyll)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

... y la extraña manera de actuar de Friedrich lo hacía todo más divertido aún.

¿Divertido? Debía estar delirando.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**And if you could have seen her there **_

_(Y si la hubieran visto esa vez...)**  
Boys, if you had just been there **_

_(¡Oh! ¡Si hubieran estado allí!)**  
The swan was in her movement **_

_(Se movía como un cisne)**  
And the morning in her smile **_

_(Y su sonrisa era tan blanca como la mañana)**  
All the roses in the garden **_

_(Todas las rosas del jardín)**  
They bow and ask her pardon **_

_(Se inclinaban y pedían su perdón)**  
For not one could match the beauty of **_

_(Porque no hay nada que pueda compararse a la belleza)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(De la Reina de Argyll)_

_**  
And if you could have seen her there **_

_(Y si la hubieran visto esa vez...)**  
Boys, if you had just been there **_

_(¡Oh! ¡Si hubieran estado allí!)**  
The swan was in her movement **_

_(Se movía como un cisne)**  
And the morning in her smile **_

_(Y su sonrisa era tan blanca como la mañana)**  
All the roses in the garden **_

_(Todas las rosas del jardín)**  
They bow and ask her pardon **_

_(Se inclinaban y pedían su perdón)**  
For not one could match the beauty of **_

_(Porque no hay nada que pueda compararse a la belleza)**  
The Queen of all Argyll **_

_(De la Reina de Argyll)**  
**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Pues aquello que sólo podía catalogarse como delirio fue su extraña experiencia con una ventana descompuesta.


	4. Understanding

El Capítulo de relleno da pie a esto.

**DISCLAIMER: **Lo que no es mío es la canción: "Understanding", de Evanescence

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Una situación tan extraña era digna de estudio.

Todo empezó una madrugada. Un viento frío lo despertó. Se arrebujó en las mantas y trató de dormir... pero no pudo. El silbido del viento... el frío que aumentaba... era demasiado. Se levantó, y la respuesta fue demasiado evidente. La ventana estaba abierta, naturalmente.

¿Naturalmente? ¿Qué no la había cerrado y puesto el seguro, como siempre? Hizo memoria. En efecto, la había cerrado.

Y también había apagado todas las luces, y ahora había una (la de su escritorio) encendida.

Y en el escritorio había un libro, empastado en negro. Se acercó. El título era una breve frase en latín. La leyó en un murmullo y abrió el libro.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**You hold the answer deep within your own mind**_

_(Mantienes la respuesta en las profundidades de tu mente.)_

_**Consciously, you've forgotten it**_

_(Conscientemente, la has olvidado.)_

_**That's the way the human mind works**_

_(Así es como funciona el cerebro humano.)_

_**Whenever something is too unpleasant**_

_(Cuando algo es demasiado desagradable,)_

_**Too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it**_

_(O demasiado vergonzoso para entretenernos, lo rechazamos)_

_**We erase it from our memory**_

_(Lo borramos de nuestra memoria.)_

_**But the imprint is always there**_

_(Pero la huella siempre queda ahí.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Veinte renglones después, ya se había arrepentido. Cerró el libro, lo dejó en el escritorio, apagó la luz, cerró la ventana, caminó hacia su cama.

Pero su decisión no duró mucho tiempo, porque no era real. Sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a encender la luz, y estaba buscando el renglón en el que se había quedado.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**The pain that grips you**_

_(El dolor que te sujeta,)_

_**The fear that binds you** _

_(El miedo que te ata,)_

_**Releases life in me** _

_(Libera vida en mí.)_

_**In our mutual shame we hide our eyes** _

_(Avergonzados mutuamente, apartamos la mirada)_

_**To blind them from the truth that finds a way for who we are** _

_(Para evitar ver quiénes somos en verdad.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tres veces intentó dejar el libro, y tres veces volvió a él, ansioso por terminarlo. Y aun así, se negaba a creer una sola palabra.

Por un segundo, pensó que era sólo una elaborada obra de ficción. Rogó porque así fuera.

Cada frase lo golpeaba, y le revelaba cosas que conocía intuitivamente, pero las rechazaba.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Please don't be afraid** _

_(Por favor, no temas)_

_**When the darkness fades away** _

_(Cuando la oscuridad se desvanezca.)_

_**The dawn will break the silence screaming at our hearts** _

_(El crepúsculo romperá el silencio gritando a nuestros corazones.)_

_**My love for you still grows** _

_(Mi amor por ti todavía crece.)_

_**This I do for you** _

_(Esto lo hago por ti)_

_**Before I try to fight the truth my final time** _

_(Antes de que intente pelear con la verdad por última vez.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

¿Por qué había de rechazarlas? Quizá porque eran perturbadoramente ciertas. No había forma de refutar cada afirmación. No había nada que interpretar, todo se decía llanamente, sin metáforas, sin ocultarse. Demasiado sincero para poder ser negado.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**We're supposed to try to be real** _

_(Se supone que intentemos ser sinceros.)_

_**We feel alone when we're not together and that is real** _

_(Nos sentimos solos cuando no estamos juntos y eso es real.)_

_**Can't wash it all away**_

_(No puedo lavarlo del todo,)_

_**Can't wish it all away**_

_(No puedo desearlo del todo,)_

_**Can't cry it all away**_

_(No puedo llorarlo del todo,)_

_**Can't scratch it all away**_

_(No puedo arrancarlo del todo.)_

_**Lying beside you** _

_(Yaciendo a tu lado,)_

**_Listening to your breathe_**

_(Escuchando tu respiración,)_

_**The light that flows inside of you**_

_(La luz que fluye desde ti)_

_**Burns inside of me** _

_(Me quema.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

¡Basta! Odiaba lo que era. No debería existir. Quizá lo único digno de hacer en el mundo era jurar lealtad a la mano que había escrito El Libro.

Pero con lo que llevaba leído, sabía que tal cosa no sería necesaria. La lealtad... era lo único posible, por lo tanto no había necesidad de jurar.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Hold and speak to me**_

_(Espera y háblame)_

_**Of love without a sound** _

_(De amor sin un solo sonido.)_

**_Tell me you will live through this_**

_(Dime que vivirás a pesar de esto)_

_**And I will die for you** _

_(Y moriré por ti.)_

_**Cast me not away** _

_(No me alejes de ti,)_

_**Say you'll be with me** _

_(Di que estarás conmigo,)_

_**For I know I cannot bear it all alone**_

_(Porque sé que no puedo cargar con esto solo.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Estaba a punto de amanecer, y se le dificultaba leer a través de las lágrimas que se negaban a abandonar sus ojos, a pesar de que ya no cabía ahí ni una más de ellas.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**You're not alone, honey** _

_(No estás solo, cariño.)_

_**Never, never** _

_(Nunca, nunca.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Con el primer rayo del sol, la pregunta más lógica llegó a su mente. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso?

¿Quién habría podido abrir _desde afuera_ la ventana? ¿Quién podría siquiera _alcanzarla_, si estaba en el segundo piso y no había nada que ayudara a escalar?

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Can't fight it all away** _

_(No puedo pelear con esto del todo)_

_**Can't hope it all away** _

_(No puedo esperar que se vaya,)_

_**Can't scream it all away** _

_(No puedo gritarlo del todo,)_

_**It just won't fade away** _

_(Simplemente no se desvanecerá)_

_**Can't wash it all away**_

_(No puedo lavarlo del todo,)_

_**Can't wish it all away**_

_(No puedo desearlo del todo,)_

**_Can't throw it all away_**

_(No puedo arrojarlo del todo,)_

_**Can't scratch it all away**_

_(No puedo arrancarlo del todo.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Aaah, no había posibilidad de distracción. Tenía que seguir leyendo, o enloquecería. Cada frase hacía eco en su mente hasta que leía la siguiente. Ya había intentado dejarlo. Sabía que no podría.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Can't fight it all away** _

_(No puedo pelear con esto del todo,)_

_**Can't hope it all away** _

_(No puedo esperar que se vaya,)_

_**Can't scream it all away** _

_(No puedo gritarlo del todo,)_

_**Move it all away** _

_(Aléjalo de aquí.)_

_**Move it all away** _

_(Aléjalo de aquí.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Las diez de la mañana. Finalmente, había terminado. Temblando, lo había guardado bajo llave. Debió haberlo quemado. Si otra persona lo encontraba... no quería que nadie más se condenara. Aun así, no lo quemó. No se había atrevido.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**But the imprint is always there** _

_(Pero la huella siempre queda ahí,)_

_**Nothing is ever really forgotten** _

_(En realidad, nunca se olvida nada.)_

_**God, please don't hate me** _

_(Dios, por favor no me odies.)_

_**Because I'll die if you do** _

_(Porque moriré si tú mueres.)_

_**(x5)**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Y le importaba un cuerno lo que le pasara por haberse convencido de que todas y cada una de las palabras en él eran verdad.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

... no me convence la traducción.


	5. Listen to the rain

Eeeeeeh... veamos como sale...

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo me pertenece, salvo la canción, que es "Listen to the Rain", de Evanescence

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Pero al menos, ahora que había acabado tendría unos momentos de sosiego... o eso creía él.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Lluvia_

_**Listen, listen**_

_**Listen, listen**_

_**Listen, listen**_

_**Listen, listen**_

_**Listen (listen), listen (listen)**_

_**Listen (listen), listen (listen)**_

_**Listen (listen), listen (listen)**_

_**Listen (listen), listen (listen)**_

_(Escucha, Escucha... ad infinitum)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Entusiasmada por la desaparición del rechazo a la sociedad de Philip, su madre había aprovechado para convertirlo en su chaperón de planta.

—Quién sabe —había dicho— si al fin está cuerdo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Philip no había podido escabullirse al jardín, porque estaba lloviendo. Todos los presentes parecían algo deprimidos por la situación, pero trataban de evitarlo con... esas cosas que hace la gente en las reuniones.

Llevaba cosa de diez minutos hipnotizado por las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la ventana cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba insistentemente.

—Hola de nuevo —era Noemí, con esa sonrisa de ángel tan suya—. No me habrá olvidado, ¿o sí?

—Sería imposible —respondió Philip, sin saber cómo actuar.

—Vaya clima...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen)**_

_(Escucha cada gota de lluvia (Escucha, escucha))_

_**Whispering secrets in rain (listen, listen)**_

_(Susurrando secretos en la lluvia)_

_**Magically searching for someone to hear**_

_(Buscando mágicamente a alguien que escuche)_

_**That story be more than it hides**_

_(Esa historia que es más de lo que aparenta.)_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¿Dónde se había escondido? —preguntó Philip inopinadamente.

—¿Por qué habría de esconderme? —replicó Noemí con el mismo tono.

—No tengo idea. Por eso pregunto.

—Oh, bueno... no me estaba escondiendo, es sólo que... —calló. Era demasiado pronto.

—¿"Que"...?

—Nada importante. Unas cuantas ocupaciones por aquí y por allí... ¿no ha oído de esos curiosos asesinatos?

—Una o dos cosas.

—¿Y cree que haya un vampiro por ahí?

—Podría ser, pero no lo creo. Ha de ser sólo un pobre trastornado.

—Sí, seguramente —rió Noemí—. De cualquier forma, no está de más tomar precauciones —agregó, mostrándole un crucifijo de plata que llevaba al cuello.

—Cierto es. Mañana mismo voy a comprar un costal de ajos.

—¡Estas cosas no son para bromear, señor Griffith!

—No bromeo. Aunque dudo que se interesara en mí, habiendo otras presas más apetecibles.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Bueno, dicen que Sir McKenzie tiene una sobrina encantadora.

—¿En serio? No la conozco...

—Ni yo, pero me encantaría.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Please don't let go**_

_(Por favor no te sueltes.)_

_**Can't we stay for a while?**_

_(¿Podemos quedarnos un momento?)_

_**It's just too hard to say goodbye**_

_(Es demasiado difícil decir adiós)_

_**Listen to the rain**_

_(Escucha la lluvia)_

_**Listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen to the rain**_

_(Escucha, escucha... escucha a la lluvia)_

_**Weeping**_

_(Llorando)_

_**Listen (listen), listen (listen)**_

_**Listen (listen), listen (listen)**_

(n/a: ¬¬ no fastidien. Si a estas alturas no saben que "Listen" es "Escucha/oye/presta oídos"... no me interesa. No voy a estar escribiendo "Escucha" ochenta mil veces)

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—Tal vez le guste ir al puente por la noche, si su tío se lo permite.

—Ah, su tío es todo un Can Cerbero.

—Sobre todo en el carácter. Menos mal que es tío político.

—Horrible combinación de palabras.

—... y se oyen peor cuando se les agrega una mirada asesina. Tengo que irme.

—¿Tan temprano?

—O tarde, según se vea. ¿No acaba de dar el reloj dos campanadas?

—Iba a dar doce, pero detuvieron el martinete para no despertar a nuestra venerable anfitriona.

—Como sea, parto. Un gusto hablar nuevamente con usted.

—El gusto fue mío.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen)**_

_(Estoy solo en medio de la tormenta)_

_**Suddenly sweet words they know (listen, listen)**_

_(De repente, oigo unas dulces voces que saben lo que está pasando)_

_**Hurry they say for you haven't much time**_

_("Apúrate", dicen, "porque no tienes mucho tiempo")_

_**Open your eyes to the love around you**_

_("Abre los ojos a todo el amor que te rodea")_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Friedrich, burlón—. Te monopolizó por casi dos horas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —se extrañó Philip—. Podría jurar que sólo fueron quince minutos.

Su hermano se dio una palmada en la frente y suspiró. Después, miró al cielo.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿A dónde se fue su cerebro?

—Ya cálmate, que no es para tanto. Además, necesitaré tu ayuda.

—Como siempre. ¿Ahora qué pretendes que haga?

—Bueno... parece que su tío es un poco estricto.

—¡Hábrase visto! ¿Pretendes que sea su alcahuete? ¿Que mate a sir McKenzie? ¿Que consiga un sacerdote para la boda? Tú pide y se te concederá.

—Nada de eso. Sólo una idea para que su inocente juventud pase de una forma más placentera, sin un tío roñoso que esté fastidiando.

—Si conociera la fórmula para deshacerse de parientes molestos, sería un pobre hijo único huérfano de madre, además de millonario.

—¡Eres incorregible!

—No más que tú.

—¡Suficiente! Me voy, para que sigas a gusto suspirando por tu Julieta.

—... en serio, no te entiendo.

—Ni yo a ti.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**You may feel you're alone**_

_(Tal vez te sientas solo)_

_**But I'm here still with you**_

_(Pero todavía estoy contigo)_

_**You can do what you dream**_

_(Puedes hacer lo que sueñes)_

_**Just remember to listen to the rain**_

_(Sólo recuerda escuchar la lluvia)_

_**Listen**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bueno, he de decir que no sé si reír o llorar. Sí, la intención del capítulo anterior era confundir a quien lo leyera para que nadie supiera qué pensar. Por eso pido Serenidad y Paciencia, que quizá algún día lo explique... o quizá pierda toda importancia. Eso es lo maravilloso de un fic como éste, que se me sale de control y cambia cada dos semanas. Por eso _me _toma tanto tiempo escribirlo. No, de momento no tiene nada que ver con beyblade. Más adelante (casi al final) habrá menciones a los trompos mágicos, pero lo interesante aquí es Sanguinex, no unos trompitos sin gracia. Y tal vez cuando acabe otro fic-quecillo que tengo por ahí me dedicaré con más ganas a De Profundis, y actualizaré más rápido... más o menos calculo que sería... XD cada tres semanas.

Nah, miento. Pero esto me servirá de lección: no reveles tus horarios, porque _ciertas personitas _se molestan y te quieren linchar (ja! Como si pudieran lincharme por internet. Quiero ver al hackeador que pueda hacer eso)


	6. My lost Lenore

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, todo es mío menos la canción, "My lost Lenore", de Tristania, que me parece que no pega del todo con la historia. ¡En fin!

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—

Philipp se animaba cada día más. Cada día más parecía un ser humano común y corriente. Friedrich parecía desencantado. Realmente creía que era un autómata. Pero era consolador saber que no lo era.

Friedrich pensaba en ésas y otras miles de cosas más mientras simplemente veía a su hermano caminar de un lado al otro en el bosque, aparentemente conteniendo su hiperactividad.

Era un lugar muy tranquilo. Lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que hubiera un cementerio tras una verja cercana (¿o era tranquilo porque el cementerio estaba allí? Nadie era lo suficientemente viejo como para recordarlo). El panteón estaba principalmente conformado de criptas, porque, por alguna extraña razón, era muy mal visto que una persona fuera enterrada en un lugar donde no pudieran acompañarle sus parientes en un futuro. Cosas extrañas que se inventan la gente en un momento de locura. De repente, Philipp se detuvo, y observó un diminuto cortejo que iba pasando. Él y su hermano se quedaron abstraídos... mientras las cuatro personas que cargaban el ataúd acompañaban al otro individuo.

—¡Pero si es...! —exclamó Philipp, sorprendido—. No, no puede ser —agregó para intentar calmarse.

—Sí, Philipp. Van al mausoleo de los McKenzie. Y el tipo que está ahí es Sir McKenzie, obviamente.

—¿No es raro que sólo venga él a...?

—Bueno¿yo qué sé? —repuso Friedrich encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni creas que conozco las costumbres de esa familia —Philipp estaba pálido. A su hermano le tomó como diez segundos comprender... que sólo había un familiar viviendo con Sir McKenzie.

* * *

_**For thy promise bewailed**_

_(Apenado por vuestra promesa,)_

_**by her raveneyes**_

_(por sus ojos azabaches,)_

_**by her beauty and a scarlet sunrise**_

_(por su belleza y un amanecer escarlata.)_

_**May thy river bury her silvertears**_

_(Ojalá vuestro río entierre sus lágrimas plateadas)_

_**A fallen angel... enshrined in moonlit seas**_

_(Un ángel caído... en el santuario de los océanos de luz lunar)

* * *

_

Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, Friedrich se fue tras ver como su hermano caía de rodillas sobre el pasto.

* * *

_**Leaving vitality**_

_(Abandonando la vida,)_

_**so serene breeds my darkness**_

_(tan serena, causa mi oscuridad.)_

_**Entreating winterwinds**_

_(Suplicando a los vientos invernales)_

_**though I leave... I embrace thee**_

_(que aunque me vaya... os abrace)

* * *

_

¿CÓMO RAYOS ERA POSIBLE QUE TODO ACABARA ASÍ! Philipp trató de abrir la tierra con un golpe, para que la fisura se lo tragara y no supiera más de nada ni de nadie. Se mesó los cabellos, arrancó puñados de pasto, se clavó las uñas, pateó árboles, arrojó cualquier cosa susceptible de ser arrojadiza a cualquier cosa susceptible de ser golpeada con un proyectil; en un extraño arranque de salvajismo, atrapó un pichón y le arrancó la cabeza con la mano, para después exprimir el cuerpo, tirarlo y pisotearlo, se golpeó, gritó, y, finalmente, se detuvo y se dio cuenta de una gran verdad.

* * *

_**Winternight**_

_(Noche invernal,)_

_**conceal thy precious angellore**_

_(Ocultad vuestro preciado saber angélico.)_

_**I secrete my soul**_

_(Escondo mi alma)_

_**under thy wings of sorrow**_

_(bajo vuestras alas de dolor)

* * *

_

No había nadie que le asegurara que Noemí estaba en ese ataúd. Sonrió, esperó a que el cortejo se fuera, y se dirigió a la cripta, olvidando todo lo que había pasado repentinamente.

Rompió el candado con una piedra, empujó la puerta, caminó por el polvoriento suelo y se dirigió al ataúd con menos polvo sobre él. Iba a abrirlo, pero no vio la necesidad. Grabado en letras doradas estaba la sicalíptica denominación: _Noemí Chatterley_, y garabateado con un cuchillo, el sombrío comentario _Por fin, maldita_. Philipp volvió a palidecer y se sentó en el suelo, con la mente en blanco.

* * *

_**Dark I embrace thy eyes**_

_(Sombrío, abrazo vuestros ojos)_

**_wanderer lost on life's narrow path_**

_(Como un vagabundo perdido en el estrecho camino de la vida)_

_**I reveal my heart**_

_(Develo mi corazón)_

_**to this beauty dressed in dark**_

_(a esta beldad vestida de negro)_

_**Grieving raveneyes**_

_(Con sus sufridos ojos azabaches,)_

_**falls asleep with the sunrise**_

_(cae dormida al amanecer.)_

_**Delightful midsummer breeze**_

_(Deliciosa brisa de verano)_

_**though I leave... I await thee**_

_(aunque me voy... os espero)

* * *

_

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a balbucir incoherencias, a reír nerviosamente, a sollozar, a gritar... en una de ésas, movió la cabeza y se golpeó con algo de metal que colgaba del ataúd. Era un candado. La situación lo hizo guardar silencio y ponerse a pensar con detenimiento en el porqué estaba tal candado _ahí_.

Empezaba a creer que era una variante de la costumbre de poner placas de metal sobre las tumbas de los suicidas, cuando escuchó una voz apagada.

—¿...Philipp?

El aludido se sobresaltó. Nunca volvería a burlarse de los supersticiosos que...

—¡Philipp¡Sácame de aquí!

—¿Noemí?

—Sí, soy yo. Ahora, _por favor_, ayúdame.

Mientras veía la forma de abrir el candado con el alfiler que traía en la solapa, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que Noemí se lo tomara con tanta calma, incluso parecía que con algo de sentido del humor. De haber sido él el enterrado vivo, se habría puesto histérico.

* * *

_**Grant me thy last midsummer breeze**_

_(Dadme vuestra última brisa de verano)_

**_May thou ascend from endless sleep_**

_(Que vos ascendáis del sueño sin fin)_

_**... my desire**_

_(... es mi deseo)

* * *

_

—¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto? —preguntó Philipp por fin.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Noemí tras pensarlo— que no quiero estar repitiendo una y otra vez. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y lo ves por ti mismo?

—¿Ver qué?

—La materialización de la justa venganza.

"Justa Venganza". Philipp se turbó ante las palabras clave. ¿Sería posible que...?

* * *

_**Dance me above thy moonlit seas**_

_(Bailad conmigo sobre vuestros océanos de luz lunar.)_

_**Glance yearningly into the deep**_

_(Veo anhelantemente el abismo de)_

_**a cold and weary night**_

_(Una noche fría y cansada)_

_**Midwinternight**_

_(Noche invernal)_

_**Descending me like flakes of snow**_

_(Baja sobre mí como copos de nieve)_

_**I embrace the cold**_

_(Abrazo el frío)_

**_for a life that morrows_**

_(por una vida que continúa)

* * *

_

Caminaron en silencio rápidamente un corto trecho, hasta la morada de McKenzie. Entraron.

—... y ésas son todas las pruebas de las que dispongo, padre —decía Sir McKenzie—. Aunque pude detenerla, no he logrado acabar con...

—Ni lo harás nunca, maldito bastardo —lo interrumpió Noemí desde la puerta. El sacerdote se levantó, mostrando una cruz de plata. Noemí bufó —. En serio, deberían dejar de leer tantas novelas rosas.

—¿No echa _esto_ por tierra toda su teoría? —reprochó el sacerdote a Sir McKenzie.

—¡No me pregunte a qué se debe! Le dije que no era común.

—¿Común? —interrogó Philipp.

—¡Ah, joven Griffith¿También vendió su alma al diablo?

—No he vendido nada a nadie —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Se trata de alguien que trata de borrar su pecado como si fuera una mancha en el mantel —contestó Noemí con desprecio.

* * *

_**Dark I embrace thy heart**_

_(Sombrío, abrazo vuestro corazón)_

_**Wanderer lost beyond veils of dawn**_

_(Como un vagabundo perdido más allá de los velos del crepúsculo)_

_**I conceal thy loss**_

_(Oculto vuestra pérdida)_

_**enthralled in life yet still I mourn**_

_(Cautivado en vida todavía lloro)_

**_My lost Lenore..._**

_(Mi Leonor...)

* * *

_

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el sacerdote, perplejo, mirando con desconfianza a Sir McKenzie.

—Ah, es una interesante historia. ¿No es así, "_querido tío"_?


	7. Self deception

**DISCLAIMER: **Todavía falta un rato para que aparezca algo que no sea creación mía. Sin embargo, aún dependo de alguna canción de algún grupo musical, que en esta ocasión es "Self deception", de los grandiosos chicos de Lacuna Coil

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

Philipp observó en silencio el drama frente a él, sin saber cuál sería el desenlace. Tal vez sería bueno salirse en el intermedio…

* * *

_**Liar, you tempt me**_

_(Mentiroso, me tentaste)_

_**Liar, you tempt me**_

_(Mentiroso, me tentaste)_

**_I'll never waste another day_**

_(Nunca más desperdiciaré otro día)_

_**Searching to find the reason**_

_(Tratando de encontrar la razón)_

_**Why did I choose to play this game**_

_(Por la que escogí jugar este juego.)_

_**This goes too far**_

_(Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos,)_

_**I'll take no more**_

_(No lo quiero más.)

* * *

_

—No sé que pretendas, esbirro de Satán, pero… —farfulló McKenzie.

—¡"Esbirro de Satán"! Vas mejorando. Lástima que eso no cambie en absoluto el hecho de que eres un asesino.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó el sacerdote.

—No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa? El Enemigo siempre miente.

—Y lo demuestras con entusiasmo —sonrió Noemí sardónicamente—. Bien, "tío", tal vez no te acuerdes, así que contaré la historia para todos ustedes. Todo empezó hace unos veinte años, cuando…

—¡Basta!

* * *

_**I played the part and took the blame**_

_(Actué mi papel y acepté la culpa,)_

_**While you pretend nothing is real**_

_(Mientras tú finges que nada es real.)_

_**Life turned to night as you're sleep**_

_(La vida se transformó en noche mientras dormías)_

_**Blood flowing down, is this a dream!**_

_(La sangre fluyendo¡y esto un sueño!)

* * *

_

—Es un poco tarde para eso¿no crees? —contestó Noemí con calma—. Si tanto te molesta, debiste haberlo pensado antes de disparar —McKenzie temblaba. Noemí aprovechó para continuar—. Nunca sabré porqué rayos pasó todo esto. Yo estaba buscando unas setas en el bosque, cuando, de repente, un disparo me alcanzó. No era temporada de caza. Y, aunque lo hubiera sido, no había un solo animal en 100 metros a la redonda. Pero no morí al instante: sobreviví unos largos minutos, los suficientes para verlo a él —señaló a McKenzie— con el arma en las manos, y no parecía arrepentido, por lo que supongo que no fue un accidente del todo. ¿Creerán que tan siquiera fue a buscar ayuda? Claro que no. Enterró la pistola y se fue del lugar. Nunca nadie encontró mi cadáver, de cualquier manera.

—No sé que pretenden con esto —dijo impaciente el sacerdote—, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que terminen con esta farsa. Joven Griffith, sugiero que nos retiremos, dado que no tenemos nada que ver con esto.

Philipp asintió, confundido. Todo era demasiado fantasioso para ser real…

—Bueno, monseñor —rió Noemí—, podría despedirse y darle la extremaunción a este viejo, porque no lo volverá a ver vivo.

El sacerdote dudó unos segundos, pero después bufó y se llevó a Philipp. Por la salvación de sus almas, no debían creer en nada de eso.

* * *

_**Liar, you tempt me**_

_(Mentiroso, me tentaste)_

_**Liar, you tempt me**_

_(Mentiroso, me tentaste)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**No guilt is in my heart**_

_(No hay culpa en mi corazón.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**I'm not the reason**_

_(Yo no soy la causa.)

* * *

_

—No fue a propósito —balbució McKenzie una vez se hubieron ido—. No fue a propósito.

—¿En serio? Entonces¿porqué nadie me enterró?

—Yo… yo no… Bueno, podrías haber esperado un poco más¿no crees?

—¡No podía esperar más de siete días! Sucio vejarraco¿crees que escogí convertirme en esto?

* * *

_**I'll never waste another day**_

_(No gastaré otro día)_

_**Forever lost, no reason**_

_(Perdido para siempre, sin razón)_

_**He never choose to play this game**_

_(Él nunca escogió jugar este juego)_

_**Taken too far out of control**_

_(que fue llevado demasiado fuera de control)

* * *

_

—…¿porqué apareciste hasta ahora?

—No fue fácil encontrarte. Huiste como la miserable y apestosa rata que eres durante años.

—Tu fantasma me perseguía.

—¿Esa es tu excusa¡Yo nunca fui un fantasma!

* * *

_**Liar, you tempt me**_

_(Mentiroso, me tentaste)_

_**Liar, you tempt me**_

_(Mentiroso, me tentaste)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**No guilt is in my heart**_

_(No hay culpa en mi corazón.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**I'm not the reason**_

_(Yo no soy la causa.)

* * *

_

—… sin embargo, tengo que agradecerte —sonrió malignamente Noemí.

—¿Ah, sí¿Por qué? —McKenzie apeló a su último rescoldo de valor para no desmayarse.

—Porque me diste el poder para matarte¿ves?

Y eso fue lo último que supo Sir Evan McKenzie de este mundo.

* * *

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**No guilt is in my heart**_

_(No hay culpa en mi corazón.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**I'm not the reason**_

_(Yo no soy la causa.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**No guilt is in my heart**_

_(No hay culpa en mi corazón.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**I'm not the reason**_

_(Yo no soy la causa.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**No guilt is in my heart**_

_(No hay culpa en mi corazón.)_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_(No sé que hacer)_

_**I'm not the reason**_

_(Yo no soy la causa.)_

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

… quedó algo corto. Bueno, nada más iba a pasar eso, la muerte de aquel tipo. Me pregunto cuántos capítulos saldrán. Me figuro que alrededor de 20. Y sigo sin conocer al hacker que puede realmente asesinarme vía internet. Aaah, antes de que se me olvide! Preguntaránse porqué Noemí es un vampiro si no hubo un vampiro padre, y por consiguiente tampoco hubo abrazo. Pues bien, una leyenda cuenta que las víctimas de los asesinatos sin vengar se vuelven vampiros. Como me pareció que, en ese caso, habría montones de vampiros por todas partes, lo conjugué con _otra _leyenda al respecto, que dice que aquellos que no tengan un entierro propio se convertirán en vampiros. Incluso podríamos decir que Noemí fue la séptima de los hijos de sus padres, y ahí tendríamos una buena tercia de razones de su "renacimiento".

Ahora sí, mundo y aparte…

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no olviden darle de comer al perro. ¡Por cierto! Tampoco dejen que su perro (o su gato) salte por encima de un cadáver, o tendremos _otro _vampiro. Bytes!


	8. Vampiro

**DISCLAIMER: **"Vampiro", interpretado por Charly García, Gustavo Cerati y Pedro Aznar. Por cierto, una parte de este capítulo es espantosamente auto-biográfica.

_**Estoy perdiendo el color,**_

_**Estoy durmiendo al amanecer...**_

_**Estoy perdiendo el calor,**_

_**Me voy muriendo y no sé porqué...**_

—¿Pasa algo, Philipp? Te ves algo pálido —preguntó Friedrich.

—No es nada, sólo que…

—¿Que…?

—No he dormido bien.

—Por algo será.

—…

—La verdad no lo entiendo. Deberías estar alegre de que fuera Sir McKenzie y no su bella sobrina el que estaba en el ataúd.

—… ¿es que no piensas?

—¿Perdón?

—Vimos a Sir McKenzie llevar el ataúd. ¿Cómo podía estar _él_ adentro?

—Oh, bueno… en eso tienes toda la razón.

—Mf.

—Pero insisto, deberías estar alegre de que Noemí no esté muerta.

—No, no lo está —repitió Philipp, y agregó algo para sí mismo—. Sospecho que está _demasiado _viva.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Cosas mías.

—¿No nos enseñaron desde pequeños a compartir nuestras cosas? —bromeó Friedrich, pero a su hermano le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

No dormía bien porque últimamente tenía sueños muy extraños.

_**Ya no pienso en eso, no soy yo**_

_**el que ronda por las noches,**_

_**loco por saciar esa sed.**_

La primera noche estaba soñando con alguna tontería y, de repente, su sueño cambió por completo. Había algo en su cama… que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su cuello. Lo contuvo. Medio despertó, y se dio cuenta de que estaba apartando de sí una almohada… sin funda. ¿Cómo la había sacado, si la abertura de la funda estaba del lado contrario? Bueno, si era sólo una almohada… la puso bajo su cabeza y volvió a dormirse. A la mañana siguiente no había ninguna almohada fuera de su lugar.

La segunda noche, de repente, volvió a medio despertarse y por reflejo empujó algo que estaba sobre él con la mano derecha. Sintió una cara entre sus dedos, y un par de brazos a ambos lados de él. Despertó por completo y no vio nada.

Las demás noches se habían repetido situaciones similares una o dos veces. Cuando sucedía, amanecía menos cansado que si no se despertaba empujando algo. Sus sospechas se dirigían hacia una sola posibilidad…

Esa noche no dormiría.

_**¿Porqué me tratas tan mal?**_

_**¿Porqué te escapas? ¿Porqué no ves**_

_**que si me matas tal vez**_

_**entre las sombras renaceré?**_

Y esa noche se dio cuenta de que no eran sueños. A las tres de la mañana sintió que alguien subía a su cama y con sumo cuidado le desabotonaba el cuello. Entonces él le sujetó las manos y abrió los ojos.

—Una dama decente no hace esto.

—Ah, estás despierto —sonrió Noemí.

—Eso es evidente —dijo Philipp glacialmente mientras se incorporaba y soltaba a Noemí, quien se sentó al borde de la cama—. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendías?

—¿No es eso evidente también?

—…

—Has cambiado mucho de la noche a la mañana.

—Tú mataste a Sir McKenzie, ¿verdad?

—Dije que lo haría, y lo hice.

—¿Porqué?

—Él me mató primero —rió Noemí.

—… ¿Qué ganaste con vengarte?

La pregunta dejó sorprendida a la vampiresa.

_**No pienses en eso, yo estoy bien,**_

**_solamente los espejos_**

**_quieren mi reflejo esconder._**

Meditó por un rato. Finalmente respondió, derrotada.

—Nada.

—…

—Si te interesa saberlo, tampoco gané nada con los demás asesinatos, sólo sobrevivir.

—Y ahora vas a matarme a mí.

—Jamás haría eso.

—¿Eh?

—Yo… si fuera a matarte, ya lo habría hecho. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Por eso he bebido tan poco. La verdad, esperaba que una noche me atraparas in fraganti y…

—¿"Y"?

—… y… y me dijeras que me crees.

—¿Qué debería creerte?

—Todo.

**_Vampiro, déjame dormir tranquilo._**

**_Vampiro, déjame dormir tranquilo._**

—Bah. Si pides que crea que McKenzie te mató y regresaste de tu tumba sólo para vengarte, te creo. Ahora déjame en paz, y cierra la ventana al salir.

—… pero lo leíste.

—¿Leer qué?

—Ya sabes.

Era verdad. Sabía de qué hablaba.

—Ah, eso. Una interesante novela, pero bastante hueca.

—… ¿entonces no me crees?

—¿Qué debería creerte? —repitió Philipp, tan molesto como parecía.

—Que… que yo… _de profundis clamavi ad te_ —musitó Noemí, mirándolo a los ojos.

_**Aléjate de mis emociones, vampiro,**_

**_porque ya no resisto más._**

_**Y aléjate de mis tentaciones,**_

**_porque este cuerpo es mío nada más._**

—… ¿Para qué? —preguntó Philipp tras un rato en silencio.

—Porque… porque tú eres como yo.

—No, claro que no. Yo no ando entrando a casas de otros a medianoche.

—¡Sabes que no lo digo por eso!

—Aun así, no nos parecemos. No nos parecemos en absolutamente nada. Así que, ahora que lo sabes, te lo repito: déjame en paz. Aléjate de mí. No te vuelvas a acercar. ¿Te lo repito?

Pero Noemí no se movió.

**_Ya no pienso en eso, estoy bien,_**

**_solamente los espejos_**

**_pueden mi reflejo esconder._**

…

_**Ya no pienso en eso, no soy yo**_

_**El que ronda por las noches,**_

**_Loco por saciar tu pasión._**

_**Vampiro, déjame dormir tranquilo.**_

_**Vampiro, déjame dormir tranquilo...**_

_**Aléjate de mis ilusiones,**_

**_Vampiro, porque ya no existen más._**

_**Y aléjate de mis tentaciones,**_

**_Porque este cuerpo es mío y nada más._**

—¿Porqué? —preguntó, dolida, tras otro rato en silencio.

—No puedo creer que lo preguntes.

—Pues lo estoy preguntando —unas lágrimas rojizas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Mira —comenzó Philipp sin conmoverse siquiera un poco (c/p: ole, mataor!)—, entre otras cosas, porque me gusta mi sangre justo donde está: en mis venas. Y no me imagino hincándole el diente a cualquiera. Tampoco me imagino escondiendo a un vampiro debajo de mi cama, o en el armario. Mucho menos me atrevería a ir por la vida secuestrando gente para que le drenen la sangre. En fin, no veo ninguna razón para seguir con esta relación.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Oh, por mi alma que no miento.

—Ésa no es la verdadera razón.

—¿Entonces cuál es? Oye, si no te molesta ser rápida… algunos aquí acostumbramos dormir en las noches.

—… "Sueñen, Criaturas de la Noche, donde los Centinelas no pueden dañarlos" —citó Noemí.

—No, por favor. Ya soy demasiado grande como para que me cuenten un cuento antes de dormir.

—Está bien —Noemí se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

_**Ya no pienso en eso, no soy yo,**_

_**Mi mirada de fantasma**_

_**Solo puede decirte adiós.**_

_**Vampiro... vampiro...**_

—Espera —llamó Philipp cuando ella llegó hasta la ventana—. Antes, dime: ¿porqué ya no has asesinado a nadie?

—Porque no me gusta —respondió Noemí sin volverse.

—Entonces… debes tener hambre.

—… ¿Porqué? —preguntó otra vez.

—No te equivoques. No lo hago por ti. Si me estoy ofreciendo a esto es porque no quiero que muera nadie más.

—Claro —sonrió Noemí—. Justo como esperaba de ti.

_**Sangra sin parar,**_

_**Sangra sin parar,**_

_**Sangra sin parar,**_

_**Sangra...**_

_**Ya no pienso en eso...**_

Aaah, detesto tener que poner esas hermosas anécdotas bien disfrazaditas de ficción. Pero, si las contara… nadie me creería. Así que disculpen por desahogarme así, aquí, con ustedes. Invariablemente, no los traumatizaré explicándoles de qué demonios estoy hablando… porque no hemos tenido el gusto de ser presentados.

Cuídense, pórtense mal e inunden su casa de agua bendita… o también podrían intentar portarse bien, para variar. Bytes!


	9. Popurrí

**DISCLAIMER: **"In this world of glass… where will your crushed dreams go?", popurrí de DJ Flint (XD ah, me moría por decir eso). Where will you go?, de Evanescence; **World of Glass** y _**Crushed Dreams**, _de Tristania. Espero que les guste. Ah, en la compra del "sencillo" hay otro de esos pasajes espantosamente autobiográficos de regalo.

You're too important for anyone  
(Eres demasiado importante para todos)  
You play the role of all you ought to be  
(Juegas todos los papeles que debes)

But I, I know who you really are  
(Pero yo… yo sé quién eres en verdad)  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
(Eres el que llora cuando está solo)

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Noemí de repente.

—No. ¿Qué, debería pasar algo?

—… ¿Porqué eres tan mentiroso? —espetó de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—No, perdóname tú —insistió Noemí—. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme _a mí_?

—Suenas como mi madre.

—Con la diferencia de que yo sí tengo razón.

—Ah, la muertita se pone altanera.

—El altanero eres tú. Vamos, ni siquiera podrías convencer a una niña de dos años de que aceptaste esto por salvar a una, o dos, o cien, personas que no conoces.

—No me interesa convencer a nadie.

—¿Ni a ti mismo?

—…

—…

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? —dijo Philipp glacialmente al fin.

—A estas alturas, sé todo sobre ti.

—No lo creo. Difícilmente hemos cruzado palabra hasta ahora, y me gustaría que siguiera así.

—No necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues estamos igual.

—No cambies el tema.

—¡Pero es que no hay tema qué cambiar! Si ya acabaste, vete.

—Como si eso fuera lo que en realidad quieres —bufó Noemí con sarcasmo.

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
(Crees que no puedo ver en tus ojos)  
Scared to death to face reality  
(Tu fobia a enfrentar la realidad)  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
(Nadie parece saber de tus penas ocultas)  
You will have to face yourself alone  
(Tendrás que enfrentarte a ti mismo por tu cuenta)

—… al grano —exigió Philipp, fingiendo inútilmente un soberano aburrimiento.

—Sangre y lágrimas… difícilmente encontrarás fluidos más emotivos.

—Ajá¿y?

—Sé todo lo que piensas. Tengo noción de casi todos tus recuerdos. Deja de fingir de una vez.

—¡Al grano! —repitió Philipp con falso desdén y verdadera urgencia. No le gustaba el tinte que tomaba la conversación.

—¿En serio piensas que puedes negar algo tan obvio? Reconócelo. Eres una marioneta sin sentimientos, sin anhelos y sin remordimientos.

—Me hieres.

—No es verdad.

—Entonces no le veo sentido a tu pequeña función teatral.

—¡Ése es el punto, tu vida no tiene sentido!

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
(Estoy harta de decir palabras que nadie entiende)  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
(¿Está claro que no puedes vivir toda tu vida solo?)  
I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming  
(Puedo escuchar tus susurros, pero tú no me oyes aunque grite)

—Pues mátame.

—No puedo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque no quiero.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—¡Nada te importa! —replicó Noemí, al borde de la desesperación por los estúpidos retruécanos de Philipp.

—Insisto en mi incapacidad de hallarle sentido a…

—¡Nunca lo encontrarás si te niegas a buscar!

**_You choke a scream_**  
(Ahogas un grito)  
_**Crushing a dream**_  
(Matando un sueño)  
**_Made the scheme real_**  
(Llevemos a cabo el plan)

—Está bien, te escucho. Pero que sea rápido.

—Se te ha dicho que hay sentimientos "buenos" y "malos". Después, te enteras de que cualquier clase de sentimiento es una aberración que no debería existir; y que sólo es válido el deseo. Eso te trae un profundo alivio.

—Estás haciendo aseveraciones.

—No hay posibilidad de error en lo que digo.

—Bah…

—Pero no lo reconoces —prosiguió—. Tratas de convencer a todo el mundo, incluido tú mismo, de que te ha turbado un instante, y después lo has desechado como la sarta de mentiras que es. Luego, cuando se te corrobora que es verdad, sigues tratando de rehusarte, simplemente porque crees que es lo que deberías hacer y que no hay otra alternativa.

—¿Y la hay? —preguntó Philipp, bajando sus defensas por completo.

—Sí, si asumes que el ser lo que eres no es tu culpa del todo.

—¿No lo es?

—No del todo. No puedes elegir tu familia, ni el lugar en que nacerás y serás criado, ni las catástrofes naturales ni los decretos reales. Eso es cosa del destino.

—¿Y el destino…?

—Es tejido por los Hados.

—¿Y los Hados…?

—Hay de dos clases: los que están a tu favor y los que están en contra.

—Y en contra mía está…

—Precisamente.

**Stay with me.**  
(Quédate conmigo)  
**We are the ones God hated.**  
(Somos aquellos que Dios decidió odiar)

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Philipp tras un rato.

—Simplemente es así. No es algo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer lo que…

—No, quiero decir… ¿porqué viniste aquí, y me dices todo lo que no quería saber, y…?

—Porque debías saberlo. Además… **sí **querías saberlo.

—… maldita… —susurró Philip, agachando la cabeza.

—Sí… estoy maldita. ¿Aceptarás mi bendición?

**I'm a falling stone in a world of glass**  
(Soy una roca que cae en un mundo de cristal)  
**I'm a ticking bomb with a smiling mask**  
(Soy una bomba de tiempo con una máscara sonriente)

**Can you ever let go?**  
(¿Me dejarás seguir?)

—… ¿qué?

—¿Tengo que explicártelo?

—… no… pero… aún así…

—Sólo di sí o no.

—No es tan simple.

—No, no lo es. Pero piensa que no tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

_**The last smile**_  
(La última sonrisa)  
_**The last word**_  
(La última palabra)  
_**It's time to face the final outcome**_  
(Es hora de conocer el resultado final)

_**The pagan**_  
(El pagano)  
_**The godless deeds**_  
(Los pecados de los infieles)  
**_Fall..._**  
(Cae…)  
_**Deep...**_  
(Hasta el fondo…)

_**Your vacuum made complete**_  
(Tu vacío lo hará todo por ti) (nota: no me convence)

—… está bien.

Noemí sonrió.

—Va doler un poco. ¿No importa?

Philipp se encogió de hombros.

—Si no duele, no sirve.

You can't escape  
(No puedes escapar)  
You won't escape  
(No vas a escapar)  
You can't escape  
(No puedes escapar)  
You don't want to escape  
(No quieres escapar)

—Ven…

La sangre huía. Una anemia instantánea. Una hemorragia incontenible… la respiración se dificulta. Pensar… es imposible… el corazón se esfuerza más y más para llevar cada vez menos y menos sangre. Hay demasiado oxígeno en los pulmones para la exigua cantidad de glóbulos rojos… la respiración se hace lenta… el corazón late cada vez más quedamente, con un intervalo de tiempo mayor entre sístoles y diástoles… todas las células gritan, hambrientas e intoxicadas. La temperatura desciende.

**I'll play you like a violin**  
(Te tocaré como a un violín)  
**...stay...**  
(… quédate…)

**You will be queen**  
(Serás mi reina,)  
**I will be king**  
(Seré tu rey.)

**I'll chase your scary monsters**  
(Haré que los monstruos de tu armario)  
**On the run**  
(pongan pies en polvorosa)**  
With me you are safe**  
(Conmigo estás a salvo)  
**I'm in control**  
(Estoy a cargo)

Sólo quedaba una gota. La última gota llegó al corazón, y ahí se quedó. Entonces, Noemí dejó de succionar, apartó a Philipp y se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Llevó la herida a la boca agonizante de Philipp, quien empezó instintivamente a beber. Entonces, lo sintió.

Una oleada de recuerdos, preceptos, conocimientos básicos… y confusión. Una confusión pasmosa. Aunque ahora comprendía cómo le había "leído la mente", no había nada más. Infinidad de "porqués" surgieron en su interior, y no había respuesta. Dolor, negación, ira, aceptación, búsqueda, hallazgo de lo que no se buscaba, más búsqueda… fin.

Se busca un maestro. Se necesita un maestro.

No hay ningún guía a la vista, o a cualquiera de los otros sentidos. Sólo uno que otro atisbo vago, probablemente por una auto-sugestión. No hay nada… no hay nadie… se necesita un maestro.

La angustia… es demasiada. Philipp intenta cortar el flujo de ideas.

No temas. No temas. Aunque no haya nadie más, yo estaré ahí. No es mucho, pero… es más de lo que yo tuve.

Entonces, Philipp murió.

_**Walk the path**_  
(Ve por El Camino)  
_**The shining path**_  
(El camino brillante)

—_Ven.__No tienes porqué quedarte allí. Aún tienes esperanza._

—_Quédate, por favor._

—_No lo hagas, por tu alma, no lo hagas._

—_¿De cuándo a acá tu alma le importa a alguien?_

—_Sabes que miente._

—_¡Yo estoy más cerca de ti! Por favor, no me alejes._

—_¡Ven!... se te acaba el tiempo… no te rindas._

—_No, no te rindas. Lucha. Esto es más de lo que podrías haber obtenido por ese camino._

—_No quieras comer ceniza…_

—_Quédate, POR FAVOR. No te arrepentirás._

"Quiero quedarme…"

**I'll fulfil all your dreams**  
(Haré realidad todos tus sueños,)  
**Every fantasy**  
(Cada fantasía)  
**I will be**  
(Seré)  
**What you need**  
(Lo que necesites)  
**Satisfaction guaranteed**  
(Satisfacción garantizada)

—_No te arrepentirás…_

Philipp abrió los ojos, y lo primero que sintió fue hambre. Un hambre gigantesca e incontrolable. Era angustiante. Tenía que… encontrar… una presa… ¡YA!

Se arrojó con ímpetu a la silueta frente a él, pero se detuvo al ver… que no era posible alimentarse de ella.

Pero _sí _podía beber del tipo inconsciente tirado en el piso.

—_Sí que te arrepentirás._

_**Lift this prayer to heaven's heights**_  
(Eleva este predicador a la altura del cielo,)  
_**Feed my mind with the most glorious thoughts**_  
(Alimenta mi mente con los más gloriosos pensamientos.)  
_**Sacrificing all my dreams**_  
(Aún cuando sacrifique mis sueños,)  
_**For this I will serve and honor to death**_  
(Si haces eso te serviré y honraré hasta la muerte)  
_**Or do I just fear the tyrant's wraith**_  
(¿O sólo temo a la ira del tirano?)

—_Ya estás maldito. No podrás regresar ni avanzar. Estarás estancado por toda la eternidad. Busca la Golconda… y aléjate del traidor. Así, tal vez, todavía tengas salvación._

—_Déjalo, Gabriel._

—… _Philipp… no te rindas._

—_¡Que lo dejes! Ya está perdido._

—_El camino de Golcondal te regresará a casa._

—_No lo buscará._

—_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

—_Los no-muertos sólo buscan la vida. Se niegan a completar su transición. Y, con esa actitud, el camino de Golcondal siempre estará cerrado. _

—…

—_Resígnese todo el universo a que Philipp Griffith ya es desecho. Sólo servirá como cazador y presa, para el eterno entretenimiento de…_

Philipp intentó gritar "BASTA" a las voces que lo perseguían, pero de su garganta no salía el más mínimo sonido. A lo mucho, un leve murmullo. No podía… hablar…

Un par de brazos lo apresaba con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar. Intentó alejarlos de sí, pero eran fuertes como el metal. Otro par de manos subió hasta su boca, intentando cubrirla para siempre. Las sujetó, y una tercera mano cumplió el cometido de las otras dos.

**Can you see them?**  
(¿Puedes verlos?)  
**Can you hear them?**  
(¿Puedes oírlos?)  
**Can you feel them?**  
(¿Puedes sentirlos?)  
**Do you fear them?**  
(¿Les temes?)

"Sólo quiero despertar…"

* * *

… ¡lo he logrado! Con esto, me he confundido hasta a mí misma. Como diría Ego Sánchez, "¡Que soy la hostia!". Ahora, la pregunta del millón es… ¿eso de qué me sirvió?

Bah, no importa. Hemos llegado a la mitad de la trama. Que emoción… en un rato llega la curva peligrosa y después la recta final.


	10. The Secret

**DISCLAIMER: **"The Secret" es otra de tantas maravillosas canciones de Lacuna Coil. Todo lo demás sigue siendo otro impresionante montón de giga-tonteras mío de mí.

_**A shot in his eyes**  
(Un disparo en sus ojos)  
**A silver sky**  
(Un cielo plateado)  
**His blood is in my hand**  
(Su sangre en mi mano)_

Y mientras Philipp era arrastrado lenta y dolorosamente a un mundo intermedio, Noemí contemplaba, turbada.

Obviamente, era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Ni siquiera supo cómo se le ocurrió. Simplemente, una noche, la idea le vino a la mente, y desde entonces había deseado ponerla en práctica.

No sabía que eso que acababa de hacer era llamado por los especialistas "abrazo", aunque los brazos no tuvieran mucho que ver en el asunto. Tampoco sabría porqué supuso que tendría que buscarle alimento a Philipp _ipso facto_.

Había actuado por una serie de instintos básicos (n/a: … aagggh… me recuerda la canción de Martín Ricca… que juré que olvidaría… rayoooosssss…).

Ver la agonía de McKenzie había sido algo indoloro, casi placentero. Pero ver la de Philipp era espantoso. Quería hacer algo para que no sufriera, pero no podía. Era demasiado tarde

_**I blessed this one**  
(Bendecí a este sujeto)  
**I know he's died**  
(Sé que ha muerto)  
**But now I'm feeling**  
(Pero me siento)  
**So strange**  
(Tan raro)_

Una vez más, se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Porqué¿En qué estaba pensando? No, más bien no había pensado en lo más mínimo. Era una idiota, una completa inútil que debería haberse quedado en el ataúd en el que la puso McKenzie. O, mejor aún, no debería haber nacido. El universo entero debió haber muerto antes que Philipp. Pero era demasiado tarde.

_**I know**  
(Sé)  
**You'd better believe**  
(Que sería mejor para ti creer)  
**That everything you do**  
(Que cualquier cosa que hagas)  
**You can't understand it**  
(No la puedes entender)  
**Or ever justify**  
(O justificar siquiera)  
**I don't want to be your guide**  
(No quiero ser tu guía)  
**But stay with me and think for a while**  
(Pero quédate conmigo y piensa un momento)  
**Again**  
(Otra vez)_

Lo único que quería era compañía. ¿Era eso tan malo?

Sí, sí lo era. Habría sido como pedirle a alguien que se arrojara a la pira funeraria con ella. Y, de entre todo el mundo, había escogido a un completo extraño al que había llegado a conocer sin su consentimiento, y que quizás nunca la comprendería. Alguien con quien, tal vez, estaría más sola aún.

Pero había leyendas sobre vampiros. Claro que ahora sabía que no eran leyendas, pero… si se hablaba de ellos, era porque en algún momento y lugar existieron. Primero quería vengarse. No tenía nada planeado para después. Pero ahora tenía que pensar a futuro no sólo por ella, sino por el pobre sujeto al que le había arruinado la existencia para toda la eternidad.

_**The secret belongs to a part of me**  
(El secreto es una parte de mí)  
**Increase my anger and my pain**  
(Que incrementa mi ira y dolor)  
**Just close my eyes and live your life**  
(Sólo cierra mis ojos y vive tu vida)  
**Your tears are too sweet for me**  
(Tus lágrimas son demasiado dulces para mí)_

En alguna parte del mundo había por lo menos un ser que también bebía la sangre de los vivos para existir. Y lo encontraría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Quizá él podría explicarle lo que había hecho. Pero, por ahora…

¿Qué le iba a decir ella a Philipp? Estaba próximo a exhalar su último aliento, mientras ella dejaba al celador inconsciente en el suelo y esperaba.

_**Loosing my life**  
(Soltar mi vida)  
**A matter of time**  
(Es una cuestión de tiempo)  
**Refusing all this game**  
(Sólo tengo que rechazar este juego)_

_**I blessed this one**  
(Bendecí a este sujeto)  
**I know he's died**  
(Sé que ha muerto)  
**But now I'm feeling**  
(Pero me siento)  
**So strange**  
(Tan raro)_

Y si el día en que encontraran a alguien más de su clase llegaba, haría una pregunta más.

Su corazón no latía hace mucho tiempo. Pero… cuando bebía la sangre de Philipp… los dos iban a un mismo ritmo. Era algo maravilloso…

Y ella, estúpidamente, se lo achacaba al amor. Pensaba que algún día Philipp también lo sentiría.

Pero, si lo conociera tan bien como ella creía, sabría que estaba imposibilitado para las emociones.

Que lo de los latidos no era amor.

Que estaba peor que al principio.

Que tendrían que huir como ratas, y que todos pensarían que entre los dos habían matado a McKenzie por dinero.

Que, en un futuro, se daría cuenta de todo eso y sólo querría ver un amanecer una vez más.

Pero, de momento, era feliz.

Tan feliz como puede serlo alguien que ha muerto y ha quedado maldito por toda la eternidad.

_**I know**  
(Sé)  
**I can't understand this joy inside of me**  
(Que no puedo entender esta alegría que nace en mi interior)  
**You can't understand me or ever justify**  
(No puedes entenderme ni justificarme)_

Y aunque era feliz, sabía que si un ciego guía a otro ciego los dos pueden caer por el acantilado.

Pero no estaban ciegos. O, al menos, Philipp no lo estaba. Jamás lo estaría. Podría tener cataratas, miopía y daltonismo a la vez, y aun así podría ver más que ella.

Él estaba mejor capacitado para ser un vampiro, aunque ninguno lo supiera.

_**I just cannot be your guide**  
(Simplemente no puedo ser tu guía)_  
**_Just stay with me and think for a while_**  
_(Sólo quédate conmigo y piensa por un momento)  
**Again**  
(Otra vez)_

_**The secret belongs to a part of me**  
(El secreto es una parte de mí)  
**Increase my anger and my pain**  
(Que incrementa mi ira y dolor)  
**Just close my eyes and live your life**  
(Sólo cierra mis ojos y vive tu vida)  
**Your tears are too sweet for me**  
(Tus lágrimas son demasiado dulces para mí)_

_**Stay with me**  
(Quédate conmigo)  
**I'll take you into another world**  
(Te llevaré a otro mundo)  
**I'll bring your heart into another world**  
(Llevaré tu corazón a otro mundo)_

Philipp despertó y, en frenesí, succionó hasta la última gota de sangre del ex-celador. Y también sintió lo de los latidos coordinados. Pero además, sintió pavor. Terror. Desesperación. Resignación. Vio un último recuerdo de una mujer, dos niños… y otra mujer.

Y, después de eso, nada. Apartó de sí el cadáver, aún tibio, y dio un largo suspiro.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y creyó que había estado en un fumadero de opio. Todas las cosas parecían palpitar… y también parecía que tenían venas, y sangre en ellas.

Todo estaba vivo. Incluso el mismo aire.

Qué ironía que se diera cuenta ahora que había muerto, pensó Philipp. Entonces volvió a centrarse en Noemí, y se puso a esperar a que dijera algo.

Pero no lo hizo hasta dos horas antes del amanecer.

_**The secret belongs to a part of me**  
(El secreto es una parte de mí)  
**Increase my anger and my pain**  
(Que incrementa mi ira y dolor)  
**Just close my eyes and live your life**  
(Sólo cierra mis ojos y vive tu vida)  
**Your tears are too sweet for me**  
(Tus lágrimas son demasiado dulces para mí)_

_**The secret belongs to a part of me**  
(El secreto es una parte de mí)  
**Increase my anger and my pain**  
(Que incrementa mi ira y dolor)  
**Just close my eyes and live your life**  
(Sólo cierra mis ojos y vive tu vida)  
**Your tears are too sweet for me**  
(Tus lágrimas son demasiado dulces para mí)_


	11. Start of the Breakdown

**DISCLAIMER: **nana-nana, nana-nana, todo sigue siendo mío, nana-nana, nana-nana, me río, me burlo, lero-lero, cantilero… como sea… la canción es "Start of the Breakdown", de Tears for Fears. Por cierto, a partir de ahora comienza la "segunda parte". Hasta este momento, el conjunto de capítulos puede ser llamado "Soledad". A partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, será "El Viaje".

—Vámonos.

Philipp se encogió de hombros y, mientras Noemí salía por la ventana, tomó algo (más bien bastante) de dinero y dejó una nota, escueta, cómica, sarcástica y directa como todas las suyas. _"Ya me fui."_

Caminaron bajo un cielo que perdía estrellas sin que se dieran cuenta. La luna palidecía lentamente, al contrario de Philipp, que se había quedado sin color de golpe, y ahora una falsa apariencia de vida robada de un honrado celador que gustaba de pasar algunas noches descuidando el bienestar de los demás y atendiendo cierto bajo y repudiable instinto carnal, pero que fuera de eso era una persona ejemplar, menos para sus acreedores, que lo detestaban a él y a sus excusas baratas para no pagar una deuda cara. Y todo para que una mujer que lo amaba fuera feliz y él fuera feliz con una mujer que no lo amaba. En resumen, un ser humano promedio sin el cual el mundo seguiría su curso.

Y ellos también. Embebidos en una felicidad ilusoria, seguían andando, inocentes de su destino y de su pasado, en un eterno presente que se extendía hasta el infinito, envuelto en estrellas, noches de luna llena, y escondites oscuros para alejarse del sol.

_**Scratch the ice**  
(Rasguña el hielo)  
**Let the telephone ring**  
(Deja que el teléfono suene)  
**Sands of time is a powerful thing**  
(Las arenas del tiempo son algo poderoso)_

_**And we love to laugh**  
(Y amamos reír)  
**Love to cry**  
(Amamos llorar)  
**Half alive**  
(Vivos a medias)_

_**We love to**  
(Amamos)  
**Go slow when we're dancing for rain**  
(Ir despacio mientras ejecutamos la danza de la lluvia)_  
**_Dry skin flakes where there's ice in the vein)_**  
_(Secar las escamas donde hay hielo en la vena_(?)

—Philipp… ¡Philipp, ya abre!

Friedrich llevaba media hora llamando a la puerta sin descanso, esperando escuchar una respuesta, o algún ruido que indicara vida del otro lado de ella. Era más de mediodía, y su hermano nunca acostumbraba dormir hasta tan tarde. Algo estaba mal…

Finalmente, tomó la copia de la llave que Philipp le había dado unos días atrás "por si las dudas", y abrió. Se encontró con un cuarto vacío, con unas cuantas hojas secas que habían entrado por la ventana abierta, una cama sin tender, un cajón revuelto y mal cerrado, tres gotas de sangre en la sábana arrugada, unas pijamas tiradas descuidadamente sobre el suelo, y una nota que había sido dejada doblada bajo una esquina del tintero, en el que aún reposaba la pluma. Pésima costumbre la de Philipp la de dejar siempre el tintero abierto y la pluma en él, se dijo. Por lo regular, había que tirar el tintero y la pluma porque esta última quedaba incrustada en la tinta seca, como ahora. Dedicó toda su atención a las tres palabras escritas nítidamente sobre el papel. A pesar de que su partida fue notoriamente intempestiva, Philipp se había tomado tiempo para escribir con calma la nota. No es que fuera muy difícil ni que mostrara gran capacidad de redacción, sino que la letra, reposada, indicaba una calma sobrehumana. Y si hubiera escrito a las prisas, habría dejado la pluma sobre el escritorio nada más, y habría volcado el tintero, dejando la nota ilegible, como ya había pasado más de una vez.

Además, el mensaje tenía un aire de ser el último. Siempre que Philipp se escabullía así, la puerta estaba abierta, porque no podía salir por la ventana. "Demasiado complicado y notorio", solía decir, para dar paso a una disertación sobre las artes del escape. Y la nota era más explícita: "Los álamos grises ocultos". A nadie más que a él le podría decir algo: "**L**os **á**lamos **g**rises **o**cultos": **Lago**."**B**uscar **o**tra **s**alida **q**ue **u**na **e**ntrada": **Bosque**. Y cosas por ese estilo. ¿Pero un "Ya me fui"¿Qué podía significar eso? Sólo una cosa, y no le hacía gracia.

Y tampoco le habría gustado saber lo que pasó esa madrugada.

_**And we love to cry**  
(Y amamos llorar)  
**Half alive**  
(Vivos a medias)_

**_Is this the start of the breakdown?_**  
_(¿Es esto el principio del fin?)_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Philipp de repente, notando que Noemí se detenía y buscaba a su alrededor, para desviarse del camino principal. Sólo quedaba una estrella en el cielo.

—Tenemos que pasar el día en algún lugar.

La sonrisa de Philipp ante el comentario tan curioso más parecía una mueca. Finalmente, Noemí se detuvo entre dos árboles, lejos de la orilla del camino.

—… aquí estará bien.

—Nos haremos polvo —comentó Philipp, pensando que el gran escondite contra el sol sería la sombra de unos árboles.

—Exactamente —Noemí parpadeó, perpleja. Los primeros días, había tenido que ir a cuevas abandonadas, hasta que aprendió a hacerse una con la tierra. Fue algo que aprendió inconscientemente por necesidad después de descubrirlo por casualidad, ya que, un buen día, cuando despertó, se encontró con que no se sentía a sí misma. Tras una breve crisis existencial, volvió a recobrar su forma física.

"_Polvo eres y al polvo volverás."_

_**Scratch the earth**  
(Rasga la tierra)  
**Dig the burial ground**  
(Cava tu tumba)_

—¿Dónde está Philipp? —preguntó Delora Griffith a su segundogénito.

—Yo… no lo sé.

—¡No lo cubras!

—¡No lo hago! En serio que no lo sé.

—Pero si son tan unidos —bufó ella, mordazmente.

—Yo… ah —Friedrich dejó a su madre con la boca abierta, tras soltar un profundo suspiro de desesperación y salir del cuarto. Cuando estuvo solo, bastante lejos de su casa, que no hogar, volvió a suspirar.

—¿Porqué me dejaste solo con esa arpía, Phil¿Porqué? —levantando la mirada al cielo, su voz volvió a suplicar—. Dios Todopoderoso, si esto es por hablar mal de tus misioneros "reformados", creo yo que se te ha pasado un poco la mano. Si no era más que la pura verdad…

Siguió vagando, vagando, y no regresó a su casa hasta bien entrada la noche.

_**Sense of time won't be easily found**  
(El sentido del tiempo no será encontrado tan fácilmente)  
**And ten out of ten**  
(Y diez de cada diez)  
**For the ones who defend**  
(De aquellos que defienden)  
**Pretend too**  
(Y lo desean también)  
**Breakdown is a final demand**  
(El colapso es una exigencia terminante)_

**_(We stand firm with our heads in our hands)_**  
_(Nos mantenemos firmes con las cabezas en las manos)_

_**As we love to to cry**  
(Y amamos llorar)  
**Half alive**  
(Vivos a medias)_

Regresar a la existencia material fue algo confortante. Había sido muy cómodo también ocultarse en el regazo de la Madre Tierra de la furia del fuego de Miguel, pero de noche, bajo el velo de Selene, eso no era necesario.

Siguieron felices, en otra jornada bajo las estrellas. Pero cuando las estrellas volvieron a irse, Philipp se sintió tentado a hacer una pregunta.

—¿Y cuándo dejaremos este vagabundeo?

Noemí simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Cuando lo dejemos.

**_Is this the start of the breakdown?_**  
_(¿Éste es el principio del fin?)_

_**I can't understand you**  
(No te entiendo)_  
**_Is this the start of the breakdown?_**  
_(¿Éste es el principio del fin?)_


	12. Mad World

Diox, esto vino con MUCHO retraso. I'm sorry, aye, aye. Pero tengo una buena excusa para la ocasión. De hecho, es una buena serie de excusas.

Primero, el disco duro se dañó y hubo que formatearlo. Por suerte, tenía un buen compendio de copias de seguridad… que no habían sido actualizadas desde mediados del 2004. Así que tuve que bajarme mis propios fics para saber en qué iba en todo. Y pedirle a la gente las canciones y programas que les había pasado. Horrible, horrible asunto. Y muy deprimente.

Y el tiempo se me vino encima, y montones de trabajo en la escuela. Horrible, horrible.

Luego me dio la manía del cosplay (n0n ya voy a acabar mi traje, y justo a tiempo esta vez!), que me mantuvo desvelada toda una semana.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, mis dos pequeños y bien educados gatitos pasaron a mejor vida. So sad! Pero creo que ya lo voy a superar.

Así pues…

**DISCLAIMER: **Ah, esto de que las cosas le pertenezcan a uno se siente bien. Lástima que sea pésima para las rimas en todos los idiomas y no pueda escribir canciones tan grandes como "Mad World", de Tears for fears, que a continuación se presenta

* * *

Vagar y vagar y nunca volver a pisar el mismo lugar. Puede sonar divertido, pero sólo cuando apenas ha empezado.

Después, lleva a la desesperación. Saber que no hay un lugar al que perteneces, que a donde vayas no serás recibido, que no podrás volver al punto de partida… te lleva a pensar que tal vez no tenga sentido que hagas nada.

Y si no tiene sentido que hagas algo… ¿porqué demonios existes?

Pero esa etapa ya había pasado, se dijo. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su existencia.

Exterminar plagas.

_**All around me are familiar faces**  
(Todas las caras a mi alrededor me son familiares)  
**Worn out places**  
(Lugares demasiado vistos)  
**Worn out faces**  
(Rostros demasiado vistos)_

Esas molestas creaturas que se negaban a ser exterminadas como era debido. Que pensaban que eran necesarias.

Sí, eran necesarias. Pero, (al igual que el resto de las plagas) cuando había de más, había que ponerles fin, reducirlas a un número que no causara daño.

Vaya que era difícil.

_**Bright and early for their daily races**  
(Listos y dispuestos para su correr diario)  
**Going nowhere**  
(Que no lleva a ningún lugar)  
**Going nowhere**  
(A ningún lugar)_

Corrían, se movían, odiaban, amaban, crecían… incluso se reproducían. Y, para cuando al fin se daban cuenta de que hacían más mal que bien, ya eran demasiado viejos como para que les importara, o para que pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Siempre se enteraban demasiado tarde…

Cazarlos era insoportablemente difícil, y a veces era doloroso.

Pero, afortunadamente, a veces era posible convertir en tu propio agente exterminador a un miembro del enjambre mismo.

Pero eso también dolía.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**  
(Sus lágrimas empañan sus anteojos)  
**No expression**  
(Sin expression)  
**No expression**  
(Sin expression)_

Y entonces los vio. Era una noche cualquiera, vagabundeaba para olvidar… para alejarse por un momento de los otros que cazaban, que a veces le hacían horrorizarse de lo que él mismo había llegado a ser.

Apartó su mente de sus compañeros y se enfocó en la pareja… en sus próximos "trofeos", pensó con asco.

Se veían jóvenes. No tendrían ni un año después de haber muerto. Por eso no ocultaban el hecho de que no respiraban.

Pero, habiéndote acostumbrado a que la gente respira, nadie lo notaba… sólo alguien como él, que siempre estaba alerta para encontrar esos signos.

Y se adentró más en sus rostros. ¡Eran tan inocentes! No podía hacer su trabajo viendo esos ojos, que parecían buscarlo para poder recriminarle todo lo que había hecho (y lo que no había hecho) desde que había nacido.

Y les envió una señal. Una muestra de su poder.

_**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow**  
(Esconde mi cabeza, que quiero ahogar mi dolor)  
**No tomorrow**  
(Sin pensar en mañana)  
**No tomorrow**  
(Sin pensar en mañana)_

Se sintió culpable al notar que los corazones de ambos empezaban a palpitar más y más rápido. Se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose que había pasado. Habían sentido algo así con anterioridad, pero siempre muy débil. Casi creían que era una autosugestión.

Pero ahora no podía serlo. Lo habían sentido ambos, y era demasiado fuerte y súbito para negarlo. Pero, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, no se alejaron de la fuente de la sensación.

Se aproximaron.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado por lo que debía hacer, pero salió de las sombras que lo cobijaban, y los acorraló.

_**And I find it kind of funny**  
(Y lo encuentro un poco divertido)  
**I find it kind of sad**  
(Lo encuentro un poco triste)  
**The dreams in which I'm dying**  
(Los sueños en los que estoy muriendo)  
**Are the best I've ever had**  
(Son los mejores que he tenido)  
**I find it hard to tell you**  
(Me es difícil decírtelo)  
**'Cause I find it hard to take**  
(Porque me es difícil aceptarlo)  
**When people run in circles**  
(Pero cuando la gente corre en círculos sé)  
**It's a very very**  
(Que éste es un muy, pero muy)  
**Mad world**  
(Loco mundo)  
**Mad world**  
(Mundo loco)_

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el joven al verlo. Había adoptado una actitud protectora.

—Eso deberían decírmelo ustedes. Después de todo, soy un enviado del Príncipe Ventrue de esta ciudad —dijo, con su marcado acento italiano.

La pareja intercambió una mirada de confusión y después lo interrogaron con la mirada a él.

—El Príncipe Ventrue —repitió, empezando a sentirse confundido también—. Ustedes no fueron a presentarse ante él al llegar, y eso no es muy apropiado que digamos…

Nada. Parecía que les hablaba en otro idioma. Una idea le inundó de súbito la mente, y le molestó bastante.

—¿De qué clan son?

—¿Clan? —replicaron los otros al unísono.

—¿Son miembros del Sabbat? —llevó la mano a la empuñadora de su daga.

—¿Sabbat?

Se relajó. Al parecer, sólo eran un par de…

—¿Malkavians, cierto?

—… ¿qué?

Suficiente, se dijo. Se adentró a sus mentes y sólo encontró confusión. Podría ser que tuvieran amnesia, pero… no. Sus orígenes estaban bien definidos en sus mentes. Tal vez en serio fueran Malkavians que habían desarrollado una particular forma de locura que les hacía confundir todo.

—… ¿qué demonios son ustedes?

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good**  
(Los niños esperan el día en que se sentirán bien)  
**Happy birthday**  
(Feliz cumpleaños)  
**Happy birthday**  
(Feliz cumpleaños)_

—Un vampiro original —musitó, fijando la mirada en Noemí—. Entonces, al menos una de las leyendas es verdadera.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar Noemí.

—Me llamo Andrea (n/t: ES ANDRÉS EN ITALIANO! SÉ QUE ES CONFUSO, PERO NO ME IMPORTA! Al fin y al cabo, es el nombre del vocalista varón de Lacuna Coil) —respondió, sonriendo amablemente—. Esto será interesante… ¿quieren venir?

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó rápidamente Philipp.

—Con los demás —respondió lacónicamente.

Y notó que los corazones de ambos volvían a latir, esta vez de emoción. ¿Acaso era eso lo que estaban esperando?

_**Made to feel the way that every child should**  
(Hecho para sentirse como todos los niños deberían sentirse)  
**Sit and listen**  
(Siéntate y escucha)  
**Sit and listen**  
(Siéntate y escucha)_

_**Went to school and I was very nervous**  
(Fui a la escuela y estaba muy nervioso)  
**No one knew me**  
(Nadie me conocía)  
**No one knew me**  
(Nadie me conocía)_

Entraron. La mansión estaba vacía… muchos habían ido a buscar comida, otros simplemente querían salir de ahí. Como todas las noches.

_**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson**  
(Hola, maestro. Dime cuál es mi lección)_  
**_Look right through me_**  
_(Mira a través de mí)  
**Look right through me**  
(Mira a través de mí)_

Y esa misma noche les habló de la complicada y delicada estructura de la mascarada en la que acababan de verse envueltos. Nada de crear más vampiros, ni involucrarse con mortales. No ataquen a los de su misma especie. Obedezcan al príncipe. No salgan a la luz del día. No se alimenten de los borrachos, ni de los bomberos. No revelen su identidad a ningún mortal. No beban durante tres noches seguidas la sangre de otro vampiro. No maten a otro de los suyos. Y, lo más importante, no se enamoren de ningún mortal.

_**And I find it kind of funny**  
(Y lo encuentro un poco divertido)  
**I find it kind of sad**  
(Lo encuentro un poco triste)_  
**_The dreams in which I'm dying_**  
_(Los sueños en los que estoy muriendo)  
**Are the best I've ever had**  
(Son los mejores que he tenido)  
**I find it hard to tell you**  
(Me es difícil decírtelo)  
**'Cause I find it hard to take**  
(Porque me es difícil aceptarlo)  
**When people run in circles**  
(Pero cuando la gente corre en círculos)  
**It's a very very**  
(Es un muy, pero muy)  
**Mad world**  
(Loco mundo)  
**Mad world**  
(Mundo loco)_

**_Enlarged in your world_**  
_(Alargado en tu mundo)  
**Mad world**  
(Mundo loco)_

Pero, por alguna razón, Andrea no se sintió tan feliz como debería sentirse tras encontrar a un vampiro original y su único chiquillo.


	13. Away from me

**DISCLAIMER: **"Away from me" le pertenece total y exclusivamente a los chicos de Evanescence.

_**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll**  
(Aguanto la respiración mientras la vida me empieza a pasar factura)  
**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds**  
(Me escondo tras una sonrisa mientras se devela ante mí este plan perfecto)  
**But oh God, I feel I've been lied to**  
(Pero, Dios, siento que he sido engañado)  
**Lost all faith in the things I have achieved**  
(Perdí toda la fe en las cosas que he obtenido)_

Philipp suspiró otra vez.

Había adquirido ese extraño hábito desde hacía meses. Justo después de que supo que no era del todo cierto lo que lo había conmocionado tanto.

¿Era ésta la vida de un vampiro?

Sin dudarlo, él era el más pálido del lugar. Rara vez salía a alimentarse. No le agradaba la conexión que se daba entre la víctima y el depredador… le parecía demasiado cercana.

Pues, al fin y al cabo, si él podía entrar en la mente de su "cena"… ¿no podía ser que el circuito fuera en las dos direcciones?

Afuera había un carnaval. Los humanos caían sin saber quién los atacaba… y sin que nadie más lo notara. De repente encontró a Noemí con la mirada. Ella no había cambiado para nada…

_**And I**  
(Y yo)  
**I've woken now to find myself**  
(He despertado para encontrarme a mí mismo)  
**In the shadows of all I have created**  
(En las sombras de todo lo que he creado)  
**I'm longing to be lost in you**  
(Anhelo perderme en ti,)  
**Away from this place I have made**  
(Lejos de este lugar que he hecho)_  
**_Won't you take me away from me?_**  
_(¿No me alejarás de mí mismo?)_

Se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Se quedó viendo los lomos de los libros abstraído, sin saber de fijo si estaba pensando o se le había quedado la mente en blanco. Sacudió la cabeza con energía. Era demasiado molesto.

Tomó un libro al azar, lo abrió en una página al azar, le dio una ojeada, lo cerró y lo arrojó. Repitió la operación decenas de veces, inundando el cuarto de libros tirados. Finalmente, se fue del lugar.

Tras vagar por la casa vacía por media hora, decidió que él también saldría.

_**Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins**  
(Arrastrándome por el mundo mientras la enfermedad corre por mis venas)  
**I look into myself but my own heart has been changed**  
(Veo en mi interior, pero mi corazón ha sido cambiado)  
**I can't go on like this**  
(No puedo seguir así)  
**I loathe all I've become**  
(Detesto en lo que me he convertido)_

Pero, por todos los diablos, no iría al estúpido carnaval. Subió a la azotea y desde ahí contempló el danzar de las llamas y de las personas… y de aquellos seres que temían a las llamas y aterrorizaban a las personas.

Y deseó ser un muerto común y corriente, de los que se quedan en su ataúd siempre, que no tienen que matar para seguir muertos por un tiempo más. Envidió terriblemente a McKenzie, que no había tenido que vivir con sus remordimientos por más tiempo, ni tendría que seguir fingiendo lo que no era.

_**I've woken now to find myself**  
(He despertado para encontrarme a mí mismo)  
**In the shadows of all I have created**  
(En las sombras de todo lo que he creado)  
**I'm longing to be lost in you**  
(Anhelo perderme en ti,)  
**Away from this place I have made**  
(Lejos de este lugar que he hecho)_

**_Won't you take me away from me?_**  
_(¿No me alejarás de mí mismo?)_

¡Empezaba a odiarlos!

Tan sutiles, siempre jugando. No se tomaban nada con la seriedad que debía tomarse. Al principio creyó que Andrea lo entendía, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así. Simplemente lo habían conocido en un día malo, de esos en los que hasta el bufón del rey se pone fatalista.

Y por primera vez echó de menos a Friedrich. Él, al menos, tendría un comentario medianamente chusco, que le haría olvidar por al menos quince segundos toda la situación. Después, le reprocharía el tomarse la vida tan en serio, le diría que envejecería antes de tiempo y se volvería más afín a su madre.

Caminó sobre el techo, dio la espalda al carnaval y se concentró en la superficie de la Luna.

Tan golpeada. Tan lejana. Tan fría. Tan sola.

Y, aun así, tan brillante.

_**Lost in a dying world I reach for something more**  
(Perdido en un mundo moribundo intento alcanzar algo más)_  
**_I have grown so weary of this lie I live_**  
_(Me he fastidiado demasiado de esta mentira en la que vivo)_

Saltó desde el techo. No le pasó nada. Si siguiera vivo, mínimo se habría roto una pierna. Pero no le dolía nada en absoluto, sólo su conciencia —si es que todavía le quedaba algo de ella.

Vagabundeó hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. El camino serpenteaba entre unos árboles viejos y retorcidos. Empezó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el galopar de un caballo. Misteriosamente, sintió que debía regresar a la mansión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió. Las estrellas comenzaban a apagarse. Aunque iba lo más rápido que podía, el jinete se le había adelantado demasiado, si bien todavía no lo perdía de vista.

Ya todos debían estar de regreso en la casa… rápido…

No podía dejar que le hicieran algo a Friedrich antes de que él pudiera llegar.

_**I've woken now to find myself**  
(He despertado para encontrarme a mí mismo)  
**In the shadows of all I have created**  
(En las sombras de todo lo que he creado)  
**I'm longing to be lost in you**  
(Anhelo perderme en ti)  
**I've woken now to find myself**  
(He despertado para encontrarme a mí mismo)  
**I'm lost in shadows of my own**  
(Estoy perdido entre mis propias sombras)  
**I'm longing to be lost in you**  
(Anhelo perderme en ti)_

_**Away from me**  
(Lejos de mí)_


	14. Passive Purification

**DISCLAIMER: **¡El segundo destrozo lírico de Flint! Así es, el nuevo popurrí "Passive Purification" entrelaza la suavidad de "**Purify**", de Lacuna Coil; y el inmenso rencor de "**_Passive_**" de A Perfect Circle. Lo demás son tonterías sin sentido que serán extrañas para los no-iniciados. Pero, .¿cuáles no-iniciados? Sería ilógico que alguien empezara por leer el capítulo 14 (13, si no contamos la introducción) de un fic que no conoce. Y sin embargo… los locos somos otro cosmos. Y, claro, otro buen pedazo auto-biográfico. Digo esto porque me gustaría ver si alguien puede distinguir lo auto-biográfico de lo meramente ficticio. Sería una apuesta interesante… Bueno, suficiente rollo. Al grano.

* * *

Llegó justo a tiempo, aunque Friedrich no tenía idea de lo cerca que había estado de convertirse en el séptimo postre de la séptima cena. Sólo sabía que al entrar una especie de modorra y confusión había descendido sobre él, nublándole la mente como un bochorno en frío.

—¿Philipp…? —musitó, mientras alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía sentarse en un sillón.

—¡Alto! —gritó el recién llegado, como si hubiera aparecido por una invocación—. ¡Es mi hermano, por todos los diablos!

La mente de Friedrich se clarificó y se vio rodeado de personas algo decepcionadas. Algunos, los más cínicos, hacían pucheros de niños mimados a Philipp y se iban sin decir palabra. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que estaban demasiado llenos. En todo caso, sólo beberían por gula (o quizá por lujuria o una combinación de las dos).

—Friedrich… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó una vez se quedaron solos.

—Oh, claro, estoy bien, .¿y tú? —respondió el otro, con su tierno sarcasmo. Pero Philipp no le halló la gracia a su broma—. ¿Quiénes eran los de mi… comité de bienvenida?

Su hermano pareció dudar y apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

—Son… ellos son…

**I cannot fight against myself  
**_(No puedo seguir peleando contra mí)  
_**no more  
**_(No más)  
_**self destruction that I predicted  
**_(Es la autodestrucción que predije)  
_**not a long time ago  
**_(No hace mucho tiempo)_

—¿Recuerdas a Noemí?

—¡Claro que la recuerdo! Pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

—Discúlpame por haberte llamado supersticioso. El asesino misterioso era un vampiro, en efecto.

Afuera, el cielo empezaba a clarear. Philipp cerró todas las cortinas del cuarto, que eran bastante pesadas y opacas, y volvió a sentarse.

—Aquí está algo oscuro… —señaló Friedrich—. Tal vez…

Se dirigió a las cortinas e hizo ademán de abrirlas. Pero su hermano se levantó de inmediato y encendió velas a toda velocidad.

Esa extraña actitud le hizo ver la primera parte de la verdad.

—… ¿me estás diciendo que son vampiros?

Philipp asintió.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con asesinos de esa clase? —gritó—. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas vivido con ellos todo este tiempo sin que te succionen toda la sangre como sanguijuelas?

—Porque… yo…

Su mirada esquiva, el dolor que le provocaba la llama de las velas, la disculpa por haberlo llamado supersticioso… era lo que delataba la segunda parte de la verdad.

_**Dead as dead can be,  
**__("Tan muerto como un muerto",)  
__**my doctor tells me  
**__(Me dice mi doctor;)  
__**But I just can't believe him  
**__(Pero simplemente no puedo creerle…)  
_—**_ever the optimistic one  
_**_(¡Siempre es tan optimista!)  
__**I'm sure of your ability  
**__(Estoy seguro de que tienes la habilidad)  
__**to become my perfect enemy  
**__(De convertirte en mi enemigo ideal)_

—Bien, bien. Buena broma. Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Quiénes son?

—… es la verdad. Todos en esta casa (excepto tú, claro) somos vampiros.

—No te creo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Philipp repitió su primera pregunta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… vine a traerte de vuelta a casa.

**Petrified  
**_(Petrificado)  
_**Thoughts so far from me  
**_(Con mi mente tan lejos de mí)_

**The power of my justice blows me away  
**_(El poder de mi justicia me arroja muy lejos)  
_**it's just the case to repeat  
**_(Sólo es cuestión de repetir)  
_**what I've never said to you before  
**_(Lo que nunca te dije antes)_

—… ¿A casa? —repitió, confundido—. Yo… ésta es mi casa de ahora en adelante.

—No me entiendes. Nuestra madre… está enferma.

—¿Porqué habría de importarme? —espetó, a la defensiva.

—No sé… quizás… porque está a punto de morir y parece algo arrepentida.

—… siempre pensé que las hierbas malas nunca morían…

—Yo también… ¿vendrás?

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Que no voy a ir. Si está arrepentida, me alegro. Pero no me interesa darle el consuelo de que sepa que la perdono porque no, no la perdono. Ni la perdonaré nunca.

—Comprendo que te sientas así, pero… ¡carajo, nos parió! Al menos por eso merecería un poco de consideración.

—¡Que hayamos salido de sus puñeteras entrañas no le da el derecho de hacer que casi te maten!

—… ¿ahora de qué estás hablando?

—¡De que la muy arpía fue la que te mandó, y ese montón de muertos vivientes pudieron haberte drenado toda la sangre!

—¿ÉSE es el gran problema?

—Sí.

_**Wake up and face me,  
**__(Despierta y enfréntame)  
__**don't play dead 'cause maybe  
**__(No te hagas el muerto, porque tal vez)  
__**Someday I will walk away and say,  
**__(Un día me iré y diré:)  
__**You disappoint me,  
**__("Me decepcionas,)  
__**Maybe you're better off this way  
**__(tal vez sea mejor que dejes esto") _

—Mientes

—…

—¡Eso no es lo que te molesta! .¡Así que más vale que me lo digas de una jodida vez, o juro que abriré todas las cortinas de esta casa!

—Yo… yo no…

—¿"TÚ NO" QUÉ?

—… no lo entenderías.

—¿Seguro? Demuéstralo.

—… no quiero que nadie vea en lo que me he convertido.

**Celebrate  
**_(Alégrate)  
_**I'm alive again  
**_(Estoy vivo de nuevo)_

**You don't expect from me  
**_(No esperas de mí)  
_**this chain reaction  
**_(Esta reacción en cadena)  
_**you can't imagine from me  
**_(No puedes imaginar de mí)  
_**this great affection  
**_(Este inmenso afecto)_

**Chorus: (x2)  
****See the structure of my pride  
**_(Ve, la estructura de mi orgullo)  
_**wasn't easy to build it away from this  
**_(No fue fácil de construir estando lejos de aquí)  
_**I never walked away from you  
**_(Nunca me alejé de ti)  
_**I never walked alone  
**_(Nunca anduve solo)_

—No me malinterpretes. No es que me odie ni que tenga el más mínimo remordimiento por mi nuevo _modus vivendi_.

—¿Entonces…?

—Eso es precisamente lo que me asusta. No me causa la más mínima molestia el tener que matar para sobrevivir. Es como si no me importara en lo absoluto. Pero eso ya lo sabías, .¿no? —sonrió patéticamente—. No, lo que me molesta es… que empieza a gustarme un poco.

—Philipp, eso suena a diálogo de libro barato (c/p: TT.TT es cierto!)

—Tú no los viste. Te estaban… ¿cómo decirlo? Seduciendo. No viste sus caras. Han bebido hasta reventar esta noche. Y aun así, se disponían a seguir alimentándose. Nunca nos propasamos tanto. Pero cada vez beben más y más. Y yo también. Pronto, esta ciudad no será suficiente. Tendremos que irnos. Según tengo entendido, ya ha pasado una y otra vez. Y sin embargo…

_**Leaning over you here,  
**__(Inclinado sobre ti,)  
_**_cold and catatonic,  
_**_(frío y catatónico,)  
__**I catch a brief reflection  
**__(Vislumbro fugazmente)  
_**_of what you could and might have been.  
_**_(Lo que pudiste y debiste haber sido)  
__**It's your right and your ability  
**__(Estás en tu derecho y tienes la habilidad)  
__**To become my perfect enemy.  
**__(De convertirte en mi enemigo ideal.)_

—No te voy a creer. Nunca te voy a creer.

—Algún día tendrás que creerlo.

Friedrich ignoró el hambre y el cansancio. En esa casa el tiempo no parecía transcurrir… pero ya había pasado casi la mitad del día. Afuera, donde nadie podía verlo, el cielo empezaba a colorearse de naranja, como cada atardecer.

—… y pensar que todo esto empezó por la mojigata de Lady Cross, que de señorita ya no debería tener ni el nombre.

—Siempre me ha asombrado tu capacidad de hacer comentarios irrelevantes.

—Sí… irrelevante —Friedrich se levantó lentamente—. Vete al carajo, Philipp. Pensé que eras inmune a la sensiblería y la estupidez, pero veo que me equivoqué.

**A pleasure makes me vibe again tonight  
**_(Un extraño placer me hace vibrar esta noche)  
_**I'm just thinking how fine it is to feel myself so fine again  
**_(Y sólo estoy pensando en lo bien que es sentirme tan bien otra vez)_

**Celebrate  
**_(Alégrate)  
_**I'm alive again  
**_(Estoy vivo de nuevo)_

**It's time to turn the page and start  
**_(Es tiempo de dar vuelta a la hoja y empezar en blanco)  
_**and then  
**_(Y después…)  
_**don't you think that it's time  
**_(¿No crees que también es tiempo)  
_**to convince yourself it's over?  
**_(de convencerte de que ya acabó?)_

**Celebrate  
**_(Alégrate)  
_**I'm alive again  
**_(Estoy vivo de nuevo)_

—Oye, hermanito… tal vez tendrías que probar un poco de esta extraña mutación de la sensiblería y la estupidez, porque no estoy llorando con dramas baratos como los sensibleros estúpidos que conocemos.

—… ¿intentas bromear? Bienvenido a la realidad, no puedes.

—No… el bufón de la familia siempre fuiste tú.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Pretendo que te quedes aquí.

—¿Porqué lo haría?

—Porque eres el único de mis parientes que considero que vale la pena.

—Claro, y un día tu pequeña cofradía me servirá como aperitivo para la cena. No, gracias.

—Yo me encargaré de que no sea así.

—Sí, claro.

—… ¿qué te pasa?

—Me pasa que he quedado como hijo único. De repente, perdí a mi hermano. Supongo que murió.

—…

—Has cambiado _demasiado_. No sé si todavía me agradas.

**_Maybe you're better off this way (x3)  
_**_(Tal vez sea mejor que dejes esto.)  
_**_You're better off this… you're better off this…  
_**_(Mejor déjalo… mejor déjalo…)  
__**Maybe you're better off!  
**__(¡Quizá sea mejor que te largues!)_

_**Wake up (I'll catch you) and face me, (come on now)  
**__(Despierta (te atraparé) y enfréntame (vamos, reacciona))  
__**don't play dead, 'cause maybe  
**__(No te hagas el muerto, porque tal vez)  
__**Someday I'll walk away and say,  
**__(Un día me iré y diré: )  
__**You fucking disappoint me!  
**__(¡Me decepcionas, carajo!)  
__**Maybe you're better off this way  
**__(Tal vez sea mejor que dejes esto.) _

—No, decididamente no me agradas —terminó Friedrich, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Espera.

—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?

—No puedo dejar que te vayas así. Esta no es una región particularmente segura.

—¿Ah, sí? .¿Y porqué? .¿Acaso hay vampiros por ahí?

—Sabes que sí. Y además… hoy hay luna llena.

—¿Y?

—Por aquí no sólo hay vampiros.

—Huy, ahora me dirás que también hay momias, y centauros borrachos y hombres lobo. Si puedo salir ileso de una casa de vampiros, creo que también puedo con todo lo demás.

—De las momias y los centauros no puedo decir nada… pero de los hombres lobo… sospechamos que hay una manada cerca.

—¿Y tú vas a ser mi escolta? Qué conmovedor.

—Bah…

—… ¡PUES MÉTETE EN LA CABEZA QUE PREFIERO QUE ME COMA UNA MOMIA EXTRAVIADA A SEGUIR HABLANDO CONTIGO!

**Chorus: (x2)  
****See the structure of my pride  
**_(Ve, la estructura de mi orgullo)  
_**wasn't easy to build it away from this  
**_(No fue fácil de construir estando lejos de aquí)  
_**I never walked away from you  
**_(Nunca me alejé de ti)  
_**I never walked alone  
**_(Nunca anduve solo)_

Philipp vio como salía con apresuramiento, dando un portazo. Pensó en seguirlo… pero se había quedado petrificado al notar el repentino odio que había percibido en su voz. Era algo parecido a la decepción que había notado cuando le habló por primera vez de Noemí.

Sí, era lo mismo. Cualquiera diría que no le hubiera dado permiso para tener sentimientos (c/p: que hagan eso es tan triste! Me recuerda a Magus en Cronno Trigger. A mi precioso y amadísimo Magus). Como si, en caso de que fuera Friedrich mismo quien sufriera los ataques de Cupido o alguna deidad igualmente molesta, Philipp pudiera servirle de corta-fuegos y aguantara todos los ataques de ese molesto montón de carne y sangre que se llamaba corazón.

Suspiró.

Aun cuando de repente hubiera descubierto que tenía una que otra emoción de vez en cuando (no a un grado tan patético como pensaba Friedrich), precisamente por eso quería tenerlo cerca. Para vigilar que ese molesto músculo que hacía que el pulmón izquierdo fuera ligeramente más pequeño que el derecho no hiciera estragos en su hermano.

Pero ahora se había ido, sin importarle nada.

Ni siquiera lo de los lobos, que era totalmente cierto.

_**Go ahead and play dead (you!)  
**__(Adelante, hazte el muerto (¡Tú!)  
__**I know that you can hear this (sure!)  
**__(Sé que puedes escucharme (¡seguro!))  
__**Go ahead and play dead (you!)  
**__(Adelante, hazte el muerto (¡Tú!)  
_**_Why can't you turn and face me? (wake up!) (x4)  
_**_(¿Porqué no volteas y me enfrentas? (DESPIERTA))  
__**You fucking disappoint me!  
**__(¡Me decepcionas, con una chingada!)  
_(c/p: X) esta traducción me LLENA DE VIDA)

**_Passive agressive bullshit… (x 12)  
_**_(Jodida resistencia pacífica…)_

¿Qué rayos se pensaba? Creer que lo retendría con cuentos de terror sobre lobos, que probablemente no serían más que perros rabiosos. Como si no supiera que no era tan estúpido como para ir de viaje solo (o acompañado) sin su confiable pistola.

El caballo piafaba, espoleado demasiado severamente por Friedrich, que lo único que quería era alejarse de allí.

Regresaría, diría que Philipp había muerto, que eran ciertos los rumores de que él y Noemí habían matado a Sir McKenzie (a pesar de la palabra del sacerdote, que atestiguaba que él mismo había sacado a Philipp de la escena del crimen), fingiría un doble luto por su hermano y su madre por un tiempo, y seguiría su vida.

Pero ni siquiera el tratar de pensar en otras cosas aliviaba su ira.

¿Cómo era posible, carajo? Antes había sido un placer como cínicamente se burlaban de la inmaculada concepción y de la nobleza de San Agustín, y ahora resultaba que lo único que le faltaba para casarse con alguien como Lady Cross y congeniar perfectamente era estar vivo y reivindicar su reputación, quizás arrestando a la misma Noemí.

A quien, por cierto, no había visto.

Empezaba a preguntarse dónde habría estado ella, cuando su caballo se detuvo y quiso retroceder. Él lo contuvo y escudriñó las sombras.

—¿Quién va? —gritó, preparando la pistola y apuntándola a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido.

El ruido era un gruñido que crecía en intensidad. Lo que fuera que estuviera gruñendo, resoplaba, como si sus niveles de adrenalina en la sangre estuvieran subiendo.

Y salió de entre las sombras una figura de unos dos metros de altura con la constitución de un gladiador romano experto de mil batallas, y toda la apariencia de un hombre-lobo.

Sin pensarlo, vació su pistola en él. Pero sólo le provocó heridas leves y una fuerte molestia.

Hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo y lo espoleó. El lupino saltó hacia delante y atrapó una de las patas traseras del animal (c/p: el caballo, no Friedrich). El jinete bajó trastabillándose, odiándose por tener que dejar a su noble amigo de tantos años, y lo escuchó morir.

Pero, en el proceso, no se dio cuenta de que los colmillos del lobo, al dar la primera mordida al anca derecha del caballo, le habían lastimado una pierna. No pudo ir muy lejos. El lobo, algo molesto todavía, le dio un certero golpe que lo arrojó a un árbol y lo dejó inconsciente. Y por fin, ignorándolo, siguió comiendo.


	15. The Hurting

**DISCLAIMER: **Ya saben, ya saben. "Watch me bleed", de Tears for Fears.

* * *

Y aun así, no iba a obedecer a su hermano menor. ¿Cuándo se habría visto eso? Nunca. La autoridad siempre se va ganando con los años. Al final, cuando estamos viejos y seniles, es cuando más autoridad tenemos, y cuando más probabilidad tenemos de arruinar todo.

Philipp sonrió, mientras avanzaba todo lo que le era posible durante la noche. Si asumía que Friedrich sólo había viajado de día, de pueblo a pueblo, podría alcanzarlo. Quizá, si tenía mala suerte, llegaría un poco antes que él.

… y eso sólo si se decidía a hacer todo el viaje para asegurarse de que llegaba bien. No era mala idea, pensó con una mueca, considerando que no se podía confiar del todo en la buena suerte de un Griffith. Parecían malditos desde el momento de nacer.

Ahora que, una vez empezado el camino, bien podría ir a ver qué tan enferma estaba esa mujer que algunos insistían en que debía llamar madre. Tal vez la susodicha enfermedad mortal no era más que una estratagema llevada lo más lejos posible para… para algún buen cúmulo de intenciones egoístas, entre ellas su regreso al tormento. Porque si sólo era un plan, bien podría significar que ya había ideado una forma de retenerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Basta de paranoias! Siempre sería posible que en realidad estuviera enferma y él pudiera tener la sensación de que el universo estaba en paz por el exquisito y tres veces bendito golpe kármico.

A la noche siguiente, ya había llegado a ese extraño edificio en el que solía vivir y que bajo ningún concepto (ni tampoco bajo la más dura de las borracheras) llamaría hogar.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y llamó a la puerta.

—… ¡Joven Philipp! —se asombró la regenta al abrirle. No estaba tan sorprendida por su llegada como por su aspecto. Pálido de por sí, ahora ya no tenía el más mínimo color. Y tenía ojeras. La piel, vista más de cerca, parecía ligeramente azulada… como si tuviera mucho frío. Notó que la miraba con insistencia, y finalmente suspiró.

—¿Cree que pueda pasar, o nos quedaremos viéndonos las caras todo lo que queda de noche?

—… ¡lo siento! —y fue a anunciarlo, mientras él se entretenía viendo los escasos cambios que habían ocurrido en el vestíbulo en los dos años que llevaba lejos (¿Apenas eran dos?... sí, apenas. Pero, a veces, un minuto podía parecerle una eternidad).

Su padre vino corriendo para atestiguar "el milagro". ¡Su primogénito había vuelto! Ciertamente, habría deseado que fuera en circunstancias más agradables, pero siempre sería un alivio pensar que había llegado a salvo, considerando los horrendos rumores que corrían por la ciudad.

—¡Philipp! .¿En verdad eres tú? Te ves mucho mayor de lo que deberías. ¿Qué ha…?

—¿No ha llegado Friedrich? —preguntó, interrumpiendo el torrente de preocupación de su padre.

—No… ¿qué no venían juntos?

—Ël salió un día antes… yo tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de venir aquí.

—Debes estar cansado por viajar tan de prisa.

—No…

Curioso, notó Philipp, que ahora la palabra que más salía de su boca era "no".

—Creo que… voy a verla —sentenció al fin, para librarse de ese incómodo y molesto silencio. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su madre sin tocar siquiera.

—… ¿madre?

Delora hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse un poco y ver a su interlocutor.

—¿Philipp? .¡Así que decidiste venir al fin! Me alegra que lo hayas hecho —la sonrisa que esbozaba era extraña. Quizá porque no acostumbraba sonreír, quizá porque en serio el dolor era muy fuerte—… Ven, quiero decirte algo y… no puedo hablar muy fuerte —Philipp se acercó, intrigado. Esta actitud era francamente extraña, y no sabía que esperar—. Siempre he querido decirte… ¡que eres un bastardo que debí haber arrojado al río al nacer!

_**Heaven comes to he who waits**  
(El Cielo viene a quien es paciente)  
**But I know I'm getting nowhere**  
(Pero sé que no estoy yendo a ninguna parte)  
**And all the deeds of yesterday**  
(Y todos mis actos de ayer)  
**Have really helped to pave my way**  
(Realmente me han ayudado a pavimentar mi camino)  
**Though there's no one near me now**  
(Aunque no hay nadie cerca de mí ahora)  
**How come everyone can touch me**  
(Resulta ser que cualquiera puede tocarme)  
**You see the torture on my brow**  
(Puedes ver que la tortura en mi frente)  
**Relates to neither here nor now**  
(No tiene nada que ver con el aquí y el ahora)_

—¿Y se supone que deba sentirme mal por eso? —preguntó Philipp, aburrido. Debió imaginarse algo así. Claro, claro. ¿Qué sería de la reputación (las primeras seis letras de esa palabra) de Delora Griffith si fuera incapaz de fastidiar a alguien en su lecho de muerte? El "arpía" grabado por una mano anónima en su epitafio no sería igual de fuerte. Incluso habría quien pensara que era una acusación injustificada—. Tch, tch, tch —negó con la cabeza—. Perdiste tu toque. Y dime… ¿te molesta el no poder ver los funerales de los demás antes que el tuyo?

Delora hizo un último esfuerzo. Se levantó de repente y lo escupió.

—… MMh, siempre supuse que mi padre te había sacado de una de esas casas cercanas al puerto, donde los malvivientes se reúnen a drogarse. Pero creo que eso sería demasiado refinado para ti.

—¡Bastardo!

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que podría abreviar tu agonía, pero no lo haré. Cualquiera podría hacerlo, y nadie quiere. ¿En realidad crees que es porque alguien quiera conservarte viva? —se sentó en la orilla de la cama despreocupadamente. A esa distancia, debía notar lo pálido y frío que estaba. No había comido en tres días. También debería poder ver cómo las venas eran incómodamente notorias. Se volvió hacia el espejo que estaba en frente de la cama. Podía verla a través de él. Lo que, por lógica, significaba que ella _debería _poder verlo también.

_**Watch me bleed**  
(Mírame sangrar)  
**Bleed forever**  
(Sangrar eternamente)  
**Although my face is straight, it lies**  
(Aunque mi rostro esté impasible, está mintiendo)  
**My body feels the Pain and cries**  
(Porque mi cuerpo siente el dolor, y llora)_

—Incómodo, .¿no? —preguntó Philipp, percatándose de que ya debía ser obvio que no estaba clínicamente vivo.

—¿Qué… demonios… eres tú?

—Lo que queda de un niño que nunca fue aceptado por nadie, de un adolescente que nunca pudo ser él mismo y de un adulto que nunca envejecerá lo suficiente como para que lo respeten los demás…

_**Here the table is not bare**  
(Aquí la mesa no está vacía)  
**I am full but feeling empty**  
(Estoy lleno, pero me siento vacío)  
**For all the warmth it feels so cold**  
(Porque todo el calor se siente frío)  
**For one so young I feel so old**  
(Y, siendo tan joven, me siento demasiado Viejo)_

_**Watch me bleed**  
(Mírame sangrar)  
**Bleed forever**  
(Sangrar por siempre)  
**It's not allowed to be unkind**  
(No está permitido ser descortés)  
**But still the hate lives in my mind**  
(Pero aún hay odio en mi mente)_

—… y también de un muerto que nunca podrá descansar en paz —agregó, más bien para sí.

Decididamente la odiaba. ¿Por qué ni siquiera se le permitía disfrutar de esta justa venganza? Había venido a restregarle en la cara lo que ella quiso toda su vida y nunca podría tener: juventud eterna e inmortalidad.

Pero él nunca quiso ninguna de las dos cosas.

¿Por qué cargar con maldiciones ajenas? .¿No bastaba con las que ya había tenido que soportar por haber sido hijo de una bruja?

Era perfecto que no pudiera verlo por el espejo. No notaría su conflicto interno.

¿Ella se atrevía a insultarlo a él? Debería ser al revés.

—¿Tienes una puñetera idea del peligro en el que pusiste a Friedrich al enviarlo al buscarme?

—… ahora lo sé.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Nunca comprenderías el dolor de los demás. Eres demasiado egoísta —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, recordó una última cosa que debía decirle—. Espero que no te moleste que no te den trato preferencial en el infierno.

_**I'll make no noise**  
(No haré ningún ruido)  
**I'll hide my pain**  
(Esconderé mi dolor)  
**I'll close my eyes**  
(Cerraré los ojos)  
**I won't complain**  
(No me quejaré)_

_**I'll lie right back and take the blame**  
(Volveré a mentir y aceptar la culpa)_  
**_And try to tell myself I'm living_**  
_(Y trataré de decirme que estoy vivo)_

Bueno, nadie podría prohibirle volver a lo que alguna vez fue su cuarto, .¿no?

Se alegró al ver que todo estaba exactamente igual. Hasta la pluma atorada en el tintero seco y la sangre en la sábana de la cama revuelta. Podría quedarse por un día…

No. Demasiado arriesgado. Se apuró a salir por la ventana (le importaba un pepino si se daban cuenta de que había salido por ahí, no pensaba volver de cualquier manera) y se encaminó hacia el cementerio, al mausoleo McKenzie, donde todo había empezado.

¿O había sido en casa de Lady Cross? Era confuso… y ya no quería seguir pensando.

Entró en el ataúd en el que habían intentado encerrar a Noemí, e intentó dormir.

_**And when it's all been said or done**  
(Y cuando ya esté todo dicho, o hecho…)_  
**_Where do I go?_**  
_(¿A dónde voy?)  
**Where do I run?**  
(¿Hacia dónde corro?)_

**_What's left of me or anyone when we've denied the hurting?_**  
_(¿Qué me queda a mí o a cualquier otro una vez que hemos negado la herida?)_


	16. Field of Innocence

**FE DE ERRATAS: **En el capítulo 9, se traduce "Lift this prayer to heaven's heights" como "Eleva este predicador a la altura del cielo". Lo correcto sería "Eleva esta **_plegaria_** hasta el cielo". También, en el mismo capítulo tras siglos de estar buscando la traducción más correcta para "You choke a scream / Crushing a dream / Made the scheme real", creo que he llegado a ella: "Ahogas un grito / Rompiendo un sueño / Una vez que el plan ha sido llevado a cabo.", en vez del "Llevemos a cabo el plan". Para acabar de regarla por un capítulo, traduje "Your vacuum made complete" como "Tu vacío lo hará todo por ti". Lo ideal sería "Tu vacío está hecho". Creo que eso es todo, por el momento.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ya se sabe, todo es mío, porque se basa en cosas espantosamente autobiográficas. Y lo único por lo que no podría cobrar derechos de autor (en caso de que esto no fuera un fanfic en el que, al final, se descubrirá que hablamos de un personaje ya creado al que sólo se le inventó un honroso pasado) es por la canción, "Field of innocence", de Evanescence.

_**I still remember the world  
**__(Todavía recuerdo cómo se veía el mundo)  
__**From the eyes of a child  
**__(Desde los ojos de un niño.)  
__**Slowly those feelings  
**__(Lentamente, esos sentimientos)  
__**Were clouded by what I know now  
**__(Fueron nublados por lo que sé ahora)_

No era divertido. Quien fuera que hubiera dicho que ser un vivo en muerte era divertido, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Quien fuera que hubiera dicho que ser inmortal era todo lo que un mortal podría desear, merecía la inmortalidad sólo para enterarse de lo horrible que es.

Saber que lentamente se olvidaba de las cosas que creyó que recordaría para siempre (¿Cómo iba a olvidarlas? Eran lo más importante de su vida); saber que no le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo… ni siquiera a la principal causante de todo.

**_Where has my heart gone?  
_**_(¿A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?)  
__**An uneven trade for the real world  
**__(Lo perdí en un trueque injusto por el mundo real)  
__**Oh I, I want to go back to  
**__(Oh, yo… yo sólo quiero regresar)  
__**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
**__(A creer en todo y no saber nada)_

¡Golconda, Gehena, vitae, Tradiciones! Nada de eso le había hecho ningún bien. ¿De qué servía el conocimiento si no tiene implícito algo de placer? Al parecer, el mundo de la noche se limitaba a seguir existiendo, aumentar en poder y no fastidiar a los de tu especie… demasiado.

Habían pasado ya décadas. Había tomado sirvientes, los había abandonado, algunos se habían suicidado o intentado matarlo. Era raro ver a Noemí. Mucho más raro ver a Andrea… o a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido. Cada día, si era posible, estaba más solo que antes.

Más solo que al principio, cuando afirmaba que su soledad era absoluta.

Entonces, seguramente había dejado de existir…

Soltó un resoplido. ¡1950! Hacía unos veinte años que su padre había muerto por fin. Se apareció en el funeral, alegando ser nieto del difunto, y se enteró de que su hermano había desaparecido poco después de la muerte de su madre, unos 35 años antes.

Así que se había quedado sin familia… no era tan bueno como lo había imaginado.

Nada era útil. Nada era deseable. Las cosas pasaban y nada más, sin dejar algún provecho a alguien.

Antes solía creer en lo inevitable. No en el destino, pero sí en lo inevitable. También tenía fe en el poder del universo para ponerse en su contra y jugarle bromas pesadas.

Ahora sabía que el universo no se molesta en pequeñeces. Simplemente sigue con su existencia, y si alguien es afectado en el proceso es algo de lo que sencillamente no se entera.

_**I still remember the sun  
**__(Todavía recuerdo el sol)  
__**Always warm on my back  
**__(Y su calor sobre mi espalda)  
_**_Somehow it seems colder now  
_**_(Por alguna razón, ahora se siente más frío)_

**_Where has my heart gone?  
_**_(¿A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?)  
__**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
**__(Está atrapado tras los ojos de un extraño)  
__**Oh I, I want to go back to  
**__(Oh, yo quiero volver)  
__**Believing in everything  
**__(A creer en todo)_

… cada vez era más difícil poder reflejarse en un espejo…

… cada vez era más difícil sorprenderse…

… cada vez era más difícil pensar…

… cada vez era más fácil beber más de la cuenta y matar a alguien sin intención…

… cada vez era más fácil encontrar presas voluntarias…

… cada vez era más fácil actuar como el condenado que era.

Las cosas cambiaban súbitamente. Era difícil adaptarse a un mundo de tecnologías e ideologías cambiantes. Fue fácil sobrevivir a las Guerras Mundiales, a las Revoluciones sociales, y a todo lo demás; aún cuando muchos de "los otros vampiros" hubieran sucumbido con facilidad…

Las revueltas internas ya no le interesaban. Al parecer, todos coincidían en que él y Noemí estaban "más allá del bien y el mal". Con que no tomaran partido por ninguna de las facciones, nadie los involucraría en su molesta guerra.

Así que ni siquiera los de su especie se molestaban por él.

… debió haberse suicidado apenas hubo aprendido a caminar…

**_Where has my heart gone?  
_**_(¿A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?)  
__**An uneven trade for the real world  
**__(Lo perdí en un trueque injusto por el mundo real)  
__**Oh I, I want to go back to  
**__(Oh, yo… yo sólo quiero regresar)  
__**Believing in everything  
**__(A creer en todo)_

**_Oh where, where has my heart gone?  
_**_(Oh¿a dónde, a dónde se ha ido mi corazón?)  
__**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
**__(Está atrapado tras los ojos de un extraño)  
__**Oh I, I want to go back to  
**__(Oh, yo quiero volver)  
__**Believing in everything  
**__(A creer en todo)_

… porque ya ni siquiera tenía la voluntad suficiente como para contemplar un amanecer.


	17. Mr Pessimisst

**DISCLAIMER: **Recientemente he tenido una asombrosa revelación. Además de la historia, de los personajes (hasta ahora), y de todo lo demás, _también_ soy dueña de las traducciones. Aaah, demasiadas posesiones. Pero, de momento, no soy dueña de "Mr. Pessimist", de Tears for Fears. Ah, por cierto. Acabamos de llegar a la "curva peligrosa" que les mencioné en el cap. 8. ¡Así que ya nos acercamos a la parte donde entran las peoncitas mágicas (aka beyblades) en acción!

_**Time will swallow  
**(El tiempo absorberá)  
**Your precious time  
**(Tu precioso tiempo)  
**Like magic create the future  
**(Como magia que crea el futuro)_

—¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto la soledad?

Era una voz nueva, eso era seguro. Philipp se volvió con desgana y vio a quien lo interpelaba. Una sonrisa extraña, entre bonachona y despiadada, una forma de vestir exótica pero no extravagante, unos ojos más profundos que los que jamás había visto y la cianosis disfrazada de todos los vampiros.

—¿Quién eres?

—Revelar el nombre es peligroso. Puede ser un medio para esclavizarte.

—¿En serio? —Philipp arqueó una ceja, irónico. El tipo seguramente estaba loco.

—Sí, loco —dijo el otro, evidentemente leyendo su mente—. ¿Y quién dice que eso es malo?

—Yo no…

—Claro, tú no has hecho nada… no aún. ¿Qué harás?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eres demasiado lento.

_**What makes man so fickle?  
**(¿Qué es lo que hace al hombre tan indeciso?)**  
Who put the daggers in those eyes?  
**(¿Quién puso las dagas en esos ojos?)  
**Was it to learn  
**(¿Fue para aprender)**  
Through dark days of struggle?  
**(durante los oscuros días de lucha?)  
**Was it to burn  
**(¿Fue para quemar)  
**To burst all our bubbles?  
**(hasta hacer estallar todas nuestras ampollas?)  
**Thunder and rain  
**(Trueno y lluvia)  
**Well the cynical flame… will it heat, stick and blister?  
**(Y la brillante llama del cinismo… ¿Dará calor, durará y quemará?)  
**Thunder and rain  
**(Trueno y lluvia)_

—… lo diré de un modo más explícito. Tú y tu… "sire" no pertenecen a ninguna parte del mundo. No son mortales, no son como el resto de los inmortales, no son extraterrestres. Y aun así, se convirtieron en algo parecido a… nosotros —curiosamente, el extraño seguía siendo ambiguo—. Y si es así, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que ha llegado la hora de que dejes el nido.

—¿Dejar el nido?

—¡Sí! Todos lo hacemos: salir de debajo de las faldas de la madre o la capa del padre. ¡Tienes que ser independiente!

—**Soy **independiente.

—No, claro que no. Mientras no seas el primero del linaje, no serás independiente.

—… no me interesan los linajes. Eso se lo dejo a los clanes.

_**Evangelistic brother  
**(Hermano evangelista,)  
**Should be banging a tambourine  
**(Deberías estar golpeando una pandereta)_  
**_Go wash your hands and fingers_**  
_(Ve a lavar tus manos)  
**Till your mind is clean  
**(Hasta que tu mente quede limpia) _

—… ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES TU POTENCIAL? —explotó el otro de repente, tras haber mantenido una fría calma—. ¡Podrías ser igual al padre de nuestros padres, podrías tener todo el poder que quisieras, y simplemente no lo deseas!

Philipp se encogió de hombros.

—… ¿o es que tienes miedo?

—Sí, probablemente sea miedo. Mientras más poder tengas, eres un blanco más atractivo para los demás… y no me interesa ser perseguido por unos locos sedientos de más poder del que pueden soportar —recitó Philipp de un tirón.

—Ah, _touché_. Eso suena razonable, señor, pero no es una excusa válida. Con un poder tan inmenso, nadie podría hacerte nada.

—¿Y todos se apartarían de mí por ser tan poderoso que los eliminaría sin darme cuenta?

—Bueno, podría ser —respondió su interlocutor, inclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho, y mostrando en su expresión que estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad. De repente enderezó su postura y sonrió—. Sería genial, .¿no?

—La soledad no es divertida si no puedes dejarla cuando te plazca —refunfuñó Philipp, pensando que quería volver a ella en estos momentos.

_**Was it your fate  
**(¿Era tu destino)**  
To sleep like a normal?  
**(dormir como si fueras normal?)  
**Time and decay  
**(Tiempo y decadencia)  
**No man is immortal  
**(Ningún humano es inmortal)  
**Thunder and rain  
**(Trueno y lluvia)  
**Boredom and pain lit the cynical flame  
**(El aburrimiento y el dolor encendieron la llama del cinismo)  
**Will it heat, stick and blister?  
**(¿Calentará, durará y quemará?)_

_**Thunder and rain  
**(Trueno y lluvia)  
**Still try to resist the pessimist  
**(Aún trata de resistir al pesimista)  
**The pessimist no no  
**(Al pesimista, no…)_

—Entonces no quieres ser más grande que el infinito —finalizó el sujeto extraño—. Está bien, lo comprendo. Pero… ¿recuerdas lo que viste? —preguntó, con un brillo peculiar en la mirada.

—He visto muchas cosas —soltó Philipp, sin emoción alguna.

—Cuando moriste…

Philipp empezó a prestarle atención en serio, mientras el otro proseguía.

—… ¿Pudiste verlos? .¿A quienes hablaban?

—No… sólo los escuché por un rato, pero…

—¿Pero? —lo apremió.

Philipp, mientras tanto, se sumergió en los recuerdos del momento que no analizó; ese instante eterno en que sintió que había dejado de existir, después de una muerte… particularmente angustiosa por el simple hecho de que no producía un verdadero dolor físico.

Primeramente, esa ansiedad que había percibido, el sentimiento de desamparo total… y luego esa voz, suave, consoladora, de una huérfana que por fin era madre… diciéndole que siempre estaría ahí.

Y entonces lo vio, esos ojos suplicantemente vacíos… que había visto tantas veces, por tantos años.

—Noemí…

—Sí, primero ves a tu creador —asintió el tipo, como dándole permiso a Philipp de proseguir con su viaje interno.

Y entonces fue cuando sintió que había dejado de existir. Fue un alivio inmenso… pero sentía que alguien lo aprisionaba, como un amante particularmente enfermizo y posesivo que no se siente seguro si no te envuelve completamente para que no te muevas y lo abandones durante la noche.

Sí, había alguien, que pedía que se quedara, y otro alguien que lo conminaba a irse. Si se hubiera ido, sería un espíritu… o lo que sea que fuera lo que venía después de la muerte real.

Pero se había quedado, porque la primera voz se escuchaba tan… patética. Tan sola, como se había sentido Philipp toda su vida. Mientras más gente estaba a su alrededor, más solo se sentía, como el agua de un oasis en medio del desierto: lo que quedaba de un mar anterior, que hacía mucho tiempo se había ido a otra parte muy lejos de allí…

Pero luego había cambiado.

Esa misma voz, de repente, se había revestido de una dureza asombrosa, como si asumiera un papel (o dejara de interpretarlo), justo cuando la segunda voz había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por una tercera voz, que parecía estar dando todo de sí en un último intento de convencerlo de que se resistiera a la maldición de la inmortalidad. Aquella voz tan suplicante, ante cuyos ruegos había accedido, de súbito se transformó en el instrumento de comunicación de un cínico y descarado traidor, que bailaba de alegría sobre la tumba de aquellos que alguna vez lo amaron.

Pero cuando decía esa última frase, una que decía algo de cazadores y presas…

_**And these things I find  
**(Y estas cosas que encuentro)  
**In the back of my mind  
**(En las profundidades de mi mente,)  
**Where time lasts forever  
**(Donde el tiempo dura para siempre,)  
**I get all mixed  
**(Me confunden totalmente)  
**Think I'm all mankind  
**(Piensa que soy toda la humanidad)_

… justo entonces, la voz tomó un matiz curioso y particular, como si fuera un niño que le reclamara a la Reina de las Hadas que no existiera, que su reino fuera en realidad el traspatio del matadero y que su corona fuera de metal corriente, mientras las demás hadas morían una a una al percatarse de que, en realidad, nunca habían estado vivas.

—Gabriel… —murmuró, recordando la fase más dura de aquella voz cambiante. Ese _"Déjalo, Gabriel"_, tan lleno de desprecio por el universo, con un grado de desdén sólo superado por el que, al parecer, sentía por sí mismo.

—Sí, Gabriel siempre intenta convencerte en el último segundo —sonrió su interlocutor, conmovido, como si reconociera algo que había visto cientos de veces.

—¿Tú sabes quiénes son?

—Sólo sé que Gabriel viene al final, después de que el Ángel de la Muerte falló en su cometido de mantenerte en el ciclo espiritual del humano común —respondió el otro, como aburrido.

—¿Y el otro? —apremió Philipp.

—¿Cuál otro? —se extrañó, arqueando las cejas visiblemente, como si por fin hubiera pasado algo que no esperaba.

—El… ¡el otro, el que primero te convence de que te quedes y luego convence a Gabriel de que no tienes salvación! —explotó Philipp, desesperado por saber más de aquella inocente voz, que era capaz de alejar al mismísimo Ángel de la Muerte, y luego le cortaba las alas al Ángel de la Redención.

—No… nunca había oído… de una tercera voz —farfulló el desconocido, contagiado de la desesperación de Philipp. Tragó saliva, se mesó los cabellos y finalmente tomó valor para continuar—. Tal vez… tal vez fuiste tú mismo.

_**Listen Mr Pessimister  
**(Escuche, Don Pesimista)  
**With your Catholic taste  
**(Con su regusto católico)  
**Oh listen Mr Pessimister Pessimister  
**(Escuche, Don Pesimista, Pesimista)  
**We do not relate  
**(No somos parientes)  
**Listen Mr Pessimister, Pessimister, Pessimister  
**(Escuche, Don Pesimista…)  
**Mr Pessimister**_

—¿Qué fui yo mismo? —explotó Philipp, tras haberse quedado sin habla por espacio de un minuto, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Qué tan loco estás, para decir eso? .¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?

—Alguien que ahora está… muy intrigado.

—¡Intrigado! .¿INTRIGADO? .¡Dejémoslo simplemente en que eres estúpido! Yo no fui… yo no puedo ser… ¡Agh!

Philipp se dio la vuelta y se fue, fingiendo una furia inmensa, cuando en realidad huía, aterrorizado por la sola idea.

Y cuando por fin estuvo solo, fundido con la tierra y preparado para dormir por un par de meses con tal de no pensar más en el asunto, recordó una frase que había escuchado tiempo atrás, refiriéndose a él.

"_Todo cínico es, en el fondo, un sentimental"._


	18. Power

**DISCLAIMER: **"Power" es una canción interpretada (y probablemente escrita) por Tears for Fears. Ciertos pasajes del capítulo de hoy me provocan repugnancia por mí misma, porque nunca pensé que pudiera escribir cosas así. No, no es yaoi lemmon. Es algo peor.

_**Last years rivals share their blood  
**(Los rivales de tiempos pasados comparten su sangre.)  
**Sailor sworn to secrecy  
**(El marinero que juró silencio)  
**Ride the waves and stem the flood  
**(Cabalga sobre la corriente y detiene el flujo)  
**The tides of endless enmity  
**(De las olas de enemistad eterna)_

¡Qué estúpido se sentía!

Había huido con prontitud de la ciudad para no encontrarse a aquel loco otra vez, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Pero la huella de su encuentro había quedado ahí, como marcada al fuego.

¿Esa voz, su propia voz?

Demasiado extraño para ser real. No… definitivamente no era suya. Había hablado de sí mismo en tercera persona, y eso no era algo que acostumbrara hacer. Siempre había considerado que quien habla de sí mismo en tercera persona es demasiado loco, demasiado infantil o demasiado estúpido; o quizá hasta una combinación de todas.

Pero ahí, de pie frente a la iglesia, se sentía demasiado loco, demasiado infantil y demasiado estúpido.

Había sido una decisión casi aleatoria, casi lógica; a medio camino entre la locura y la cordura. Y como quería quedarse más cerca de la cordura, la había tomado.

Estaba enloqueciendo por la presión de un secreto extraño sobre un momento surrealista que había regresado a su memoria por los balbuceos de un maniaco. No podía ir por la vida aguantándolo; y tampoco podía contárselo a nadie que conociera; ni mucho menos a alguien que no conociera.

A menos que no conociera a ese alguien y ese alguien no pudiera decírselo a nadie.

Y la única persona que reunía esas características era un buen y confiable sacerdote católico. Estaban acostumbrados a recibir confesiones sin ver con quién hablaban. Había aprovechado las sombras de la tarde de invierno para ir lo más temprano posible.

Así que entró al confesionario y recitó aquella frase que había ensayado hasta el cansancio para que no sonara a burla.

—Absuélvame, padre, porque he pecado.

—Te escucho, hijo —respondió la voz del otro lado del cubículo.

—O no sé si he pecado. Lo que sé es que, al borde de la muerte, tuve la visión más extraña.

—¿Extraña en qué sentido?

—Ángeles del señor aparecieron frente a mí —ah, qué molesto había sido el aprender a hablar como una persona devota—, pero no pudieron acercárseme ni llevarme con ellos. ¿Es eso porque estoy lleno de pecado?

—No lo creo, hijo —replicó el sacerdote con tacto—. Más bien podría ser que tu hora no había llegado y que Dios nuestro Señor quería comunicarte algo importante.

—Pero no me comunicaron nada —dijo Philipp de repente—. El ángel de la muerte me llamó, y quise ir por un segundo, pero alguien más me detuvo.

_  
**Power now is all the rage  
**(El poder es todo lo que importa ahora.)**  
Sons and daughters of the gun  
**(Hijos e hijas de la pistola,)  
**Hungry babies come of age  
**(Los bebés hambrientos de esta era.)**  
Phasers switched and set to stun  
**(Se activan los interruptores y quedan inconscientes.)_

—¿Quién puede oponerse a los enviados del Señor? —retrucó el sacerdote—. Quizá el hecho de que hayas estado al borde de la muerte fue para que rectificaras y te arrepintieras de tus pecados, lo que veo que has hecho.

—Usted no comprende. Aunque me hubiera arrepentido, pequé más después de morir, y no me arrepiento de nada.

—… ¿qué dices?

—Recuerde que confío esto a usted, padre, porque usted ha jurado guardar esto como secreto de confesión.

—Siempre lo recuerdo.

—Pues sepa que la mitad de los juicios que llevó a cabo la Santa Inquisición fueron reales. Las brujas y los demonios existen. También los hombres lobo. Y aunque no pueda ofrecer prueba de ninguno de ellos, respondo plenamente por la existencia de los vampiros.

—¿Estás diciéndome que eres un vampiro? —inquirió el clérigo, notoriamente sorprendido.

—Sí… y que en el momento de mi conversión vi a dos ángeles que trataron de restituirme a la… ¿cómo la llaman? —Philipp se sentía aliviado de dejar el papel de mojigato—, oh, claro, "gracia divina". Pero no pudieron. Y no fue por nada que yo haya hecho.

_**Power now, power how, power wow!  
**(¡Poder ahora, como sea, genial!)  
**Here's power  
**(Aquí está el poder…)_

_**If you're seeking power ...  
**(Si buscas poder…)_

—¿Y qué crees que haya pasado? —preguntó por fin el sacerdote, tras un silencio particularmente largo de Philipp.

—No lo sé. Esperaba que usted me lo dijera.

—Pues tendrás que contarme más.

—A eso voy, anciano. Me rehusé a morir completamente porque una voz me cautivó y me sedujo. Era parecida a la de los dos ángeles, pero mucho más triste y frágil. Si no me hubiera parecido tan vulnerable, no le habría hecho caso. Pero cuando llegó el segundo ángel, cambió, y me trató como si fuera una vil marioneta inútil e inconsciente de su propio destino.

—Suena a algo que haría Satanás —dedujo el sacerdote.

—¿Qué? .¿Insinúa que fue el diablo quien hizo eso?

—Tal vez. O tal vez fuiste tú mismo. ¿Quién me garantiza que tu corrupción espiritual comenzó cuando te convertiste en lo que eres?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —exigió saber Philipp, totalmente confundido.

—Muchos desean la inmortalidad. Si cualquiera te la ofreciera, justamente en el momento de morir, la aceptarías sin pensar. Un deseo tan egoísta, una desobediencia tan clara a los designios del Padre, es signo de un alma corrupta por el demonio, igual que Adán y Eva comieron la manzana prohibida. Como Jesús Nuestro Señor dijo, "por sus frutos los conoceréis".

_**Doctor held you tight and torn  
**(El doctor te sujetó, cuando estabas rígido y desgarrado.)  
**Boy he was a lucky man  
**(Hey, tuvo suerte el chico)  
**Out of you the future born  
**(El futuro nació de ti,)**  
Slight of foot and slight of hand  
**(De pie y mano insignificantes.)  
**Douse the candle, dim the light  
**(Mojada la vela, débil la luz,)**  
Focus not on fire or flame  
**(No te fijes en el fuego o la llama.)  
**Don't believe that might is right  
**(No creas que el poder es un derecho.)  
**Your soul can turn you just the same  
**(Tu alma puede hacer lo mismo contigo.)_

—No… yo no… ¡siempre anhelé la muerte! —alegó Philipp en su defensa.

—¿Y entonces porqué no la aceptaste cuando vino a ti?

—¡Porque no quería dejar sola a Noemí!

—Ya veo —la voz del sacerdote se apagó, como si hubiera comprendido súbitamente lo que había pasado—. El Enemigo te tentó, y caíste. Tu misericordia por ella no te dejó ver que era un instrumento del Mal y te condenó.

—¿Está… culpando a Noemí? —Philipp sintió que una ira inmensa recorría sus venas. Eso se debía, en efecto, a que su corazón volvía a latir por el enojo supremo que le inspiró el comentario.

—Sí.

—¡Usted no tiene idea de lo que pasó! .¿Cómo puede condenar a alguien que no conoce? .¿Quién demonios se cree?

—No blasfemes en la Casa del Señor —lo amonestó el clérigo, imperturbable—, y menos si es por algo que no sientes. El Enemigo te usa para importunar en la Casa del Señor, para provocarle dolor a nuestro amado Padre con el sufrimiento de tu alma.

—¿Sabe? Nunca creí en Dios.

—Pero has visto.

—Sí, por eso creo en su existencia. Pero no creo que le preocupe mucho lo que pueda ser de mí.

—Obra de Lucifer —repitió el sacerdote, cansado—. Debes deshacer el Mal que se ha hecho en ti y tu amiga.

_**Power now, power how, power wow!  
**(¡Poder ahora, como sea, genial!)**  
If you're seeking power - here's power  
**(Si buscas poder… aquí está.)**  
Power now, power how, power wow!  
**(¡Poder ahora, como sea, genial!)**  
If you're seeking power - here's power  
**(Si buscas poder… aquí está.)_

_**If you take my breath away  
**(Si me quitas el aliento,)**  
The whole damn thing will turn and return  
**(Todo esto se dará la vuelta y regresará,)**  
Redefined, rearranged, rearranged  
**(Redefinido, reordenado, reordenado.)**  
And till my dying the day  
**(Y hasta el día en que muera,)**  
I guess I'll have to burn just to learn  
**(Supongo que tendré que arder simplemente para aprender,)**  
This the time, this the place  
**(Aquí y ahora,)**  
To show a human face  
**(Cómo mostrar una cara humana.)_

Y Philipp le creyó. Debía hacer algo para salvar su alma y la de Noemí del extraño juego en el que habían caído. Lo que fuera que dijera a continuación el sacerdote, estaba bien, era cierto, recomendable, divinamente inspirado.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, en primer lugar?

—Porque hablé con alguien que me hizo meditar sobre lo que vi cuando morí.

—Ah, un enviado del Señor, seguramente. Aférrate a él.

—¿Aferrarme a él? —a Philipp se le fue lo que le quedaba de alma a los pies—. Huí de él.

—No importa, el Señor insiste; como insisten los pastores para que sus ovejas vuelvan al ganado hasta que ya no es posible. Volverás a encontrarlo.

—¿En serio? —sonrió por primera vez en muchos años, aliviado.

—Espera al enviado del Señor y prepárate para servir a Dios, por muy difícil que sea.

_**Dressed to kill we guessed you might  
**(Vestidos para matar, intuimos tu poder.)**  
Friend or foe or family  
**(Amigo, enemigo o familia,)**  
We'll sacrifice the Virgin white  
**(Sacrificaremos a la blanca Virgen;)**  
Her death will be the life of me  
**(Su muerte será mi vida.)**  
Power now is all the rage  
**(El poder es todo lo que importa ahora.)**  
Don't excuse it use it well  
**(No lo rechaces, úsalo bien.)**  
Keep the lion in his cage  
**(Mantén al león en su jaula,)**  
Free from hunger, free from hell  
**(Libre de hambre, libre del infierno.)_

—¿Cómo serviré al Señor?

—Mátala.

—¿A quién?

—A Noemí.

—¿Por qué?

—Para liberar su alma; eso es lo primero que debes hacer. Pero no dejes que su muerte sea en vano. Toma su poder.

—Pero eso es un pecado, entre los de mi especie.

—Un pecado cometido por amor no es una falta, y menos si es por seguir un designio del Señor.

—Pero atraparía su alma dentro de mí, y no podría reunirse con Dios.

—Ah, no sabía de ello. Entonces, hazle ver que tiene que ir con el Señor a recibir su Juicio.

—¡El Juicio! No, no quiero ver a Noemí en el infierno. Ya ha sufrido mucho.

—No irá al infierno, no temas. Recuerda que a quien ama mucho se le perdonan sus pecados.

—Claro —volvió a sonreír Philipp, nuevamente aliviado—. ¿Y después qué he de hacer?

—Después predica lo que has visto, para que los pecadores se arrepientan, siempre bajo la guía de ese enviado del Señor.

—Gracias, padre.

—Ve con Dios, hijo —lo despidió el clérigo.

_**Power now, power how, power wow!  
**(¡Poder ahora, como sea, genial!)**  
If you're seeking power - here's power  
**(Si buscas poder… aquí está.)**  
**_

Y cuando Philipp se fue, amparado en el manto de la noche, el sacerdote salió del confesionario. No vestía hábito. Lanzó una mirada despreciativa al interior de la iglesia en la que estaba. ¡Patrañas judeo-cristianas deformadas por los romanos! Eso era la Santa Iglesia Católica, Apostólica y Romana: un montón de mentiras cómodas de creer.

Si Philipp lo hubiera visto, habría corrido a abrazarlo. Era el "enviado del Señor", el loco que le había hecho ver la verdad que lo había obligado a huir.


	19. Tender trip on earth

**DISCLAIMER: **"Tender trip on earth" es una canción interpretada y muy probablemente compuesta por Tristania.

_**Another day  
**(Otro día.)**  
The next page  
**(La siguiente página.)**  
Still in daze  
**(Todavía aturdido,)**  
Still in a dream  
**(Todavía dormido.)**  
Out of the pipe  
**(Desde la cañería,)**  
My lust for life  
**(Mi deseo de vivir)**  
Comes and goes  
**(Viene y se va…)**  
From above  
**(Desde arriba)**  
Demanding purity  
**(Me exigen pureza,)**  
Sobriety  
**(Sobriedad;)**  
Cursing me like a sledge  
**(Maldiciéndome como a un trineo,)**  
Hammering down at me  
**(Golpeándome desde lo alto.)_

Otra noche que pasaba sola.

De un tiempo a ese entonces, siempre era así. Los demás salían, bebían cuanto querían, regresaban con un ánimo encendido a pesar del cansancio justo antes del amanecer, iban a dormir… y ella pasaba la noche sentada en un rincón, viendo las estrellas moverse lentamente… sólo si la sed era insoportable salía a cazar lo mínimo indispensable (no más orgías de sangre, se había dicho. No eran para ella)

¿Dónde estaban Andrea y Philipp, los únicos que al menos hacían el intento de comprenderla y confortarla?

Justo en ese momento, y a pesar de que había cobrado su justa venganza sobre McKenzie, odiaba al gordo y viejo burgués que la había condenado a pasar una existencia larga en una soledad total.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Más de 60 años desde su conversión, poco menos desde que conoció a Philipp… y apenas llevaba 20 años de tedio total.

_**Out of the water-pipe  
**(Del tubo del agua)**  
I suck my lust for life  
**(Succiono mi deseo de vivir)**  
And all my floating dreams  
**(Y todos mis sueños flotantes.)**  
It seems  
**(Y parece)**  
Up on the gallery  
**(Que allá arriba, en la galería,)**  
God shouting down at me  
**(Dios me está gritando)**  
Something I can not hear  
**(Algo que no puedo escuchar)**  
**_

¡Simplemente no le encontraba nada de interesante a su existencia! Sí, había sido divertido, al principio, el juego de la cacería, aterrorizar mortales de vez en cuando, todo lo que seguían haciendo sus compañeros. Pero llegó un momento en que perdió todo el encanto.

El encanto… "encanto", así la llamaba su madre. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? .¿Y de sus hermanos? Seguía dudando de haber tomado la decisión correcta al no regresar a casa cuando descubrió que no estaba muerta del todo.

Todos en su familia eran (y hasta donde ella sabía, seguían siendo) fervientes católicos. Protestantes, pero católicos. Si hubiera vuelto… ¿la habrían recibido? .¿Cuánto tiempo les habría tomado el notar que no era la de antes? Ella misma no lo creía hasta que regresó a los lindes de su ciudad natal y notó que la luz de las antorchas la lastimaba, que escuchaba los latidos de los corazones de todos los seres vivos y que la invadía una sensación extraña ("el ansia", la llamaban, con justa razón) que era una mezcla de sed, hambre, desesperación, soledad y (aún sentía como si se sonrojara al recordarlo) lujuria.

—Mamá… —murmuró, como si estuviera ahí. De repente, tuvo la certeza de que ya había muerto—. Llévame contigo… —soltó patéticamente, abrazando el cojín que tenía entre brazos más fuertemente y hundiendo la cara en él.

_**Tears falling from the sky  
**(Caen lágrimas del cielo,)**  
Words from a lullaby  
**(Como palabras de una canción de cuna.)**  
Everything beautiful dies  
**(Todo lo bello muere,)**  
For now, we're hanging in  
**(Y, por ahora, nos sostenemos.)**  
Though we are blessed with sin  
**(Aún cuando fuimos bendecidos con el pecado,)**  
You make my tired heart sing  
**(Haces cantar a mi cansado corazón.)**  
**_

Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Era todavía muy temprano, pero de todas formas ya sabían que no debían molestarla. Así que se sorprendió lo bastante como para levantar la mirada al sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

—¡Philipp! .¿Dónde habías estado?

—Vagando, como de costumbre —cosa rara en él, estaba sonriendo—. Sólo que esta vez llegué un poco más lejos. ¿Y tú? .¿De quién te escondes tras ese montón de plumas envueltas en tela?

—… de nadie. Phil… —algo se tramaba ese hombre, se dijo, y sería mejor que lo soltara rápido—… estás algo extraño.

—¿Extraño? —repitió tras un breve ataque de risa, que no era sarcástica ni ninguna otra de las curiosas imposturas que a veces tomaba—. Ah, tal vez. Es que… ¡soy feliz! .¡Por primera vez en toda mi… eeeh… existencia, siento que de verdad soy feliz!

—¿En serio? —sonrió Noemí dulcemente. Era lo que había esperado escuchar por muchos años, pero ahora… no le provocaba ningún alivio ni alegría—. ¿Y a qué le debemos el milagro?

—¡Un milagro, un milagro sin duda! —aseguró Philipp, demasiado vehementemente—. No me lo vas a creer, pero por fin sé lo que el individuo que está allá arriba quiere de mí. ¡Y es una liberación magnífica!

—¿Ahora **_tú _**te vas a ir a África a predicar? —la cosa se estaba poniendo extraña a la vez que divertida. ¡Philipp se había vuelto loco o estaba jugando una broma! En cualquier caso, a Noemí le regresaba el ánimo.

_**You can be a sunbeam  
**(Puedes ser como un rayo de sol)**  
And shine for a while  
**(Y brillar por un rato,)**  
For a while  
**(Sólo por un momento.)**  
You can laugh a lot  
**(Puedes reír todo lo que quieras)**  
And bring out that smile  
**(Y dejar salir esa sonrisa.)**  
**_

—¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste? —quiso saber Noemí.

—No me lo vas a creer: fui a una Iglesia y hablé con un sacerdote.

—¡No! —sonrió Noemí. ¡Debía ser un chiste!

—¡Es en serio! —aseguró Philipp—. Y he pensado que tal vez todos deberíamos hablar con él, el hombre es muy sabio y es profundamente espiritual. Genuinamente inspirado por la divinidad.

—¿Ahora vas a tomar los hábitos? —rió Noemí—. No te ofendas, pero no creo que acepten a un sacerdote que celebre la Eucaristía con sangre real, y no con vino.

—No me ofendo, porque no era esa mi intención. No… lo que el Señor espera de mí es algo más… —se detuvo, y volvió a cobrar el aire de antes: el Philipp depresivo, melancólico, sarcástico y desesperanzado que conocía tan bien—. Tienes que perdonarme, Noemí, y también tienes que perdonarte a ti misma.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a tener que matarte —Noemí se puso en guardia, y Philipp trató de hacer un gesto tranquilizador—. No, no ahora… no sé cuando. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga que hacerlo —Noemí suspiró, aliviada a medias—, pero lo que es seguro es que debes morir para unirte con nuestro Señor en la corte celestial.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Noemí con voz queda—. Ninguno de nosotros irá al cielo, de ninguna forma. Ya rechazamos la oportunidad una vez.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —explotó Philipp, en un arrebato de efusividad—. Sinceramente, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel. Y ahora lo serás, sin duda alguna.

_**For now, we're hanging in  
**(Y, por ahora, nos sostenemos.)**  
Though we are blessed with sin  
**(Aún cuando fuimos bendecidos con el pecado,)**  
You make my heart...  
**(Haces que mi corazón…)**  
You make my tired heart sing  
**(Haces que mi cansado corazón cante)**  
**_

Decididamente, estaba bromeando.

—No estoy de humor para estos jueguitos, Philipp.

—¡Que no es ningún juego, maldita sea! —volvió a explotar el aludido—. ¡Por el Cristo Malherido! .¡Estoy hablando en serio e insistes en no creer! .¡Lo vas a arruinar todo! .¡No puedo matarte si no crees y te arrepientes!

Y salió del cuarto, hecho una furia.

Noemí volvió a hundir la cara en el cojín. No estaba bromeando. La mirada de Philipp…

_**Tears falling from the sky...  
**(Lágrimas que caen del cielo…)**  
**_

La mirada de Philipp era igual a la de un loco. Había visto esos ojos tiempo atrás, de cacería con Andrea. Se toparon con un vampiro extraño, y Andrea le había dicho, después, que era uno de tantos locos que había por ahí; y que se cuidara, porque podían enloquecer a quien quisieran.

_**I'm on a tender trip  
**(Voy en un delicado viaje,)**  
Slowly I'm loosing grip  
**(Perdiendo el control lentamente…)**  
Madness is in the air I fear  
**(Hay locura en el aire, creo.)**  
Stay, you're my acid-queen  
**(Pero quédate, que eres mi reina de ácido.)**  
Stay on my faded team  
**(Quédate en mi desvanecido equipo)**  
Run through the corridor with me  
**(Y corre por el corredor conmigo.)_

—Esa idiota… ¡esa idiota! —Philipp dio una patada a una piedra, sin darse cuenta de que la había arrojado contra alguien. Pero el alguien la atrapó al vuelo, con suma agilidad, y salió de entre las sombras.

—Sigues sin entender tu potencial, Philipp. Podrías haber matado a alguien.

—¡Eres tú! —la expresión del aludido se iluminó al reconocer al enviado del Señor.

—Sí, o al menos eso creo. ¿Cómo vas con tu misión divina?

—Mal… ¡no quiere arrepentirse para ir al cielo! —lo soltó tan naturalmente, como si fuera un niño pequeño y mimado.

—Mmmh… —su interlocutor agachó la cabeza, analizando la situación—. Dejémosla meditar un rato. Luego entraré a hablar con ella.

—Espera, es mi misión guiar su alma al cielo.

—Y hasta ahora lo has hecho bien. Sólo… déjame guiarte. Ésa es **_mi _**misión.

Philipp sonrió.

—Gracias.


	20. Someday Somewhere

**DISCLAIMER: **"Somewhere Someday", de desconocida autoría, es interpretado por N'Sync. Sí, una boy band y no un grupo de metal gótico o de porno pop. Demándenme.

_**When clouds above you start to pour  
**(Cuando las nubes empiezan a soltar su carga sobre ti)**  
And all of your doubts rage like a storm  
**(Y todas tus dudas rugen como una tormenta)**  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
**(Y ya no sabes quién eres en realidad)**  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for  
**(Déjame ayudarte a encontrar lo que has estado buscando)_

—Malo, malo, malo. ¡Mala niña! —soltó una voz desconocida. A Noemí le dio igual y siguió con la cara hundida en el cojín—. Lo estás complicando todo; estás haciendo sufrir de más a Philipp y lo único que logras es irritar al Señor.

—¿Eres el sacerdote? —preguntó ella, sin levantar la cara. El sonido fue casi ininteligible.

—Por todos los diablos, .¡claro que lo soy!

—Pues no blasfemes.

—Un santo varón no puede blasfemar, pequeña hereje.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—¡Mientes! —farfulló el otro, conmocionado—. ¡Mientes cínicamente, sicario de Lucifer!

Noemí por fin se decidió a verlo. Tenía todo el aire de…

—… estás loco.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? .¿Quién te garantiza que la loca no eres tú?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Philipp? —se levantó aquélla, por fin comenzando a comprender—. ¿Hipnosis?

—No me ofendas asumiendo que emplearía métodos tan pueriles —espetó el otro, recobrando el autocontrol que había perdido—. Simplemente lo hice abrir los ojos.

—Claro, y yo que me la creo.

—Es imposible que creas. El primer dilema teológico que un sacerdote debe comprender es que Dios no puede creer en sí mismo, porque se conoce. Y tendrás que asumir que eso también aplica en tu caso.

—¿…qué cuernos? —Noemí comenzó a extrañarse.

—No blasfemes —la reconvino—. ¿Cómo puede ser que seas igual a los Hijos de Caín, si no desciendes de él? .¿Por qué, siendo inocente al morir, cargas con la misma maldición? .¿Por qué no moriste como todos los demás? Intenta responder.

—… yo… no lo sé.

_**(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field in a river  
**(En algún lugar hay una pradera en un río) **  
Somewhere you can let your soul run free  
**(Un lugar donde puedes dejar a tu alma correr libre)**  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
**(Déjame ser tu benefactor algún día)**  
Let me bring you peace!  
**(¡Déjame darte la paz!)**  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
**(En algún lugar, hay una rasgadura en el firmamento)**  
Somewhere Where the heart and spirit go free!  
**(En algún lugar, .¡donde el corazón y el espíritu son libres!)  
**(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better.  
**(Algún día todo mejorará)**  
Let this bring you peace!  
**(¡Deja que saber esto te traiga la paz!)_

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, sin que ninguno dijera nada. Por alguna extraña razón, Noemí comenzaba a confiar en él. Después de todo…

—Sí lo sabes. Sólo tienes que recordar… ¿qué viste al morir?

—No vi nada —respondió rápidamente.

—No puedes decir eso —murmuró suavemente el sacerdote que no vestía hábito.

—No vi nada —repitió tratando de convencerse.

—Ah, hija… ¿tan horrible fue, que insistes en negarlo?

—… —Noemí apartó la mirada.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. No ganas nada con bloquearlo, y tal vez pierdas mucho. Así que… intenta recordar.

¿Cómo negarse a tan dulce petición de tan exquisito y santo varón que estaba tan genuinamente preocupado por ella y su salud espiritual?

Y empezó a recordar.

La detonación del arma, el ardor en la espalda, la caída sobre el suelo frío, las setas que se desparramaban de la canasta, que era aplastada por su brazo, la debilidad cada vez mayor y la sensación de absoluta nulidad.

(Tendría que haber sabido algo de medicina para saber que si no sentía su cuerpo era porque la bala había dado en la médula espinal. De haber sobrevivido en buena ley, y no convirtiéndose en un ser de existencia físico-químicamente improbable, habría quedado inválida de por vida)

El rostro del bastardo de McKenzie, lo último que vería en la vida, y luego…

Nada.

¡Nada!

¿Nada?

En realidad, sí había algo…

_**Girl I know you think no one sees  
**(Niña, sé que crees que nadie puede ver)**  
The weight on your shoulders  
**(El peso sobre tus hombros)**  
But you can't fool me  
**(Pero a mí no me puedes engañar)**  
Aren't you tired of standing so tall  
**(¿No estás cansada de permanecer siempre en lo alto?)**  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
**(Déjame ser el que te atrape cuando caigas)_

_**(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field in a river  
**(En algún lugar hay una pradera en un río) **  
Somewhere you can let your soul run free  
**(Un lugar donde puedes dejar a tu alma correr libre)**  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
**(Déjame ser tu benefactor algún día)**  
Let me bring you peace!  
**(¡Déjame darte la paz!)**  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
**(En algún lugar, hay una rasgadura en el firmamento)**  
Somewhere Where the heart and spirit go free!  
**(En algún lugar, .¡donde el corazón y el espíritu son libres!)  
**(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better.  
**(Algún día todo mejorará)**  
Let this bring you peace!  
**(¡Deja que saber esto te traiga la paz!)_

—La voz… —comenzó Noemí, para alegría del supuesto sacerdote. Pero no pudo continuar.

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _

"No lo sé."

—… _no deberías quedarte._

"Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy."

—_Eso no te impide irte. Sigue avanzando y saldrás, más temprano que tarde._

"¿Avanzar?"

—_No hagas preguntas, sólo vete._

"¿A dónde?"

—_¡Vete!_

"Pero…"

—_¡VETE! _

Esa voz, tan dulcemente desesperada. Como un asesino que intenta detenerse a sí mismo.

—_¿Es cierto lo que estoy viendo? .¿La estás dejando ir?_

Esa segunda voz, entre asombrada y sarcástica. Era sencillamente divina, si bien repulsiva por el simple hecho de tratar tan cruelmente a alguien tan…

—… _sólo… sólo llévatela._

—_¿Seguro? Ella irá directamente a…_

—_No me importa. Sólo llévatela._

—_Sea como tú quieres._

"¡No! .¡No quiero irme!"

—_Tienes que irte._

—_¡Por favor, se acaba el tiempo! Ven._

"No."

—_¡.¿Pero por qué?.!_

"Porque quiero quedarme contigo."

—_No hay forma de que hagas eso._

… a alguien tan desdichado.

"No me iré de aquí."

—_No puedes quedarte._

—_No… y la verdad, tampoco quieres quedarte. Sólo eres una niña caprichosa que…_

"Me quedaré, no importa lo que digan."

—_¿Cómo puedes…? _

La segunda voz, indignada, se fue entre el sonido de un batir de alas. Se volvió hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido, y…

—_¡Espera, Uriel!_

—Pude verlo.

—¿A quién? —inquirió el presbítero, intrigado y entusiasmado a la vez. Si decía que lo había visto…

—A Uriel, sea quien sea.

—El Ángel de la Muerte —le informó, gustoso—. ¿No viste a nadie antes que a él?

—No, pero…

—¿Sí?

—Había una voz.

… luego pudo enfocar la localización de la primera voz. Era tan…

—_¡No me veas!_

Demasiado tarde. Demasiado hermoso.

"Pero…"

—_¡.¿Por qué no quieres entender que tienes que irte?.!_

"¡Porque no quiero! Si me voy, seguirás estando solo, .¿o no?"

—_¡Eso no tiene que importarte!_

"¡Pues me importa!"

—_¡Sólo vete! No necesitas a Uriel. ¡Vete!_

"No."

—… _déjalo en paz._

"¿Quién eres?"

—_Eso no importa. Escúchalo y obedece._

"Jamás"

—_¿Por qué te niegas a abandonarlo? No lo conoces._

"Porque… no quiero dejarlo solo"

—_No necesito que me salves. Nadie podría hacerlo. Y generalmente estoy más acompañado de lo que me gustaría, así que, .¿por qué no te vas de una vez y dejas tus estupideces melosas?_

La voz había cambiado.

—_Todavía puedes irte. Ven, yo te acompañaré._

"Pero…"

¿Cómo no estar confundida? Un cambio tan súbito y radical… de 1260 grados.

—_No, no te la llevarás. Ya es muy tarde._

—_¡Busca la Golconda!_

La segunda voz se desvaneció lentamente.

—_Y otra vez… estamos solos tú y yo. Lo que querías, .¿no?_

"…"

—_Pero te lo advertimos. Te dijimos muchas veces que no podías quedarte. No quisiste escuchar, ahora tendrás que pagar._

"…¿quién eres?"

—_Ya deberías saberlo. Y si no es así, tendrás una eternidad para meditar sobre ello._

Se acercó, con una sonrisa cruel. Y aun así, algo no encajaba.

—_Pero bueno, si a pesar de saberlo decides que quieres quedarte conmigo de todas formas… hay una manera. Simplemente necesitas hacerte justicia. Al fin y al cabo, McKenzie no disparó por accidente._

"¿Cómo sabes que…?"

—_No, disparó porque es un maldito enfermo. Un puñetero necrófilo negado. Y ahora vas de regreso._

"¿A dónde?"

—_A la Tierra._

¡Claro! .¡Lo que no encajaba era que su mirada seguía siendo tan triste como todo el tiempo!

—Era… él era… —Noemí cayó sobre el sillón, comprendiendo por fin.

—¿Quién?

—… Phosphorus.

El sacerdote se sintió henchido de alegría. Si la muy ilusa creía que por emplear otro término él no se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de reconocer, estaba muy equivocada.

_**Let me bring you joy  
**(Déjame darte alegría)**  
Let me bring you peace  
**(Déjame darte paz)**  
Take these tears that you cry  
**(Toma esas lágrimas que has derramado)**  
and trust them to me  
**(Y dámelas)**  
Let me give you heart  
**(Déjame darte bondad)**  
Let me give you hope  
**(Déjame darte esperanza)**  
Be the one constant love  
**(Y ser el único amor constante)**  
That you've never known  
**(Que jamás has conocido)_

—Entonces, .¿ahora comprendes la misión de Philipp?

La pobrecilla sólo asintió.

—¿Comprendes mi misión?

—… sí.

—¿Nos ayudarás?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces sólo hay una cosa que debes hacer.

—Con gusto ayudaré.

—Sólo tienes que ver el amanecer.

_**(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field in a river  
**(En algún lugar hay una pradera en un río) **  
Somewhere you can let your soul run free  
**(Un lugar donde puedes dejar a tu alma correr libre)**  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
**(Déjame ser tu benefactor algún día)**  
Let me bring you peace!  
**(¡Déjame darte la paz!)**  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
**(En algún lugar, hay una rasgadura en el firmamento)**  
Somewhere Where the heart and spirit go free!  
**(En algún lugar, .¡donde el corazón y el espíritu son libres!)  
**(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better.  
**(Algún día todo mejorará)**  
Let this bring you peace!  
**(¡Deja que saber esto te traiga la paz!)_

—¿Sólo eso?

—Solo eso.

—¿Y Phosphorus será derrotado?

—Lo venceremos —aseguró el sacerdote.

_**Somewhere, Someday  
**(En algún lugar, algún día)**  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
**(Déjame ser quien te atrape cuando caigas)**  
Somewhere, Someday  
**(En algún lugar, algún día)**  
Somewhere, Someday  
**(En algún lugar, algún día)**  
**_

—Entonces lo haré. Pero antes…

—Claro —sonrió—. Despídete de él.

—No… es decir, aparte de eso… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Marco —respondió el sacerdote, sin dejar de sonreír beatíficamente.


	21. No voy a verte más

**DISCLAIMER: **"No voy a verte más" es un tema interpretado y probablemente compuesto por Libido.

_**No, no voy a verte más,  
no pensaré en ti.  
Me quitaste la ilusión,  
ya no lucho por tu amor.**_

—Entonces… ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

Noemí asintió, sentada sobre la azotea, de cara al este.

—Es por el bien de todos. Es mi deber.

—Haces bien, por fin —soltó Philipp, encogiéndose de hombros, y se sentó junto a ella.

Marco observaba desde cierta distancia. Todo estaba marchando bien. Habría sido mejor un poco de diablerie, pero no sería posible sin destruir toda su delicada maraña de mentiras.

Conque había sido Phosphorus, .¿eh? Un amateur fácil de engañar, derrotar, pisotear… un verdadero inútil consciente de lo intrascendente de su papel en la obra.

Claro, el suyo propio también carecía de importancia. Por el momento.

_**Tú me has roto el corazón,  
partiste mi alma en dos…  
de los suelos me alzaré,  
y otro amor encontraré.**_

—… ¿me vas a extrañar?

—Mmmh… tal vez no.

—¿Eh? —Noemí estaba genuinamente sorprendida. Parecía haber estado en un sueño todo este tiempo, pero ahora despertaba—. ¿No me vas a extrañar?

—No. O bueno, no creo. ¡Mírame bien! —exigió, un poco molesto por la sorpresa de ella—. ¡Nunca he extrañado a nadie! .¿Me importó dejar a mi familia y todo lo que conocía? No. ¿Los he extrañado alguna vez? No. Y aunque he pasado más tiempo contigo que el que pasé con ellos, sé que no te extrañaré. Simplemente soy así.

—Sí, eres así —reconoció en voz baja, y agachó la mirada.

_**Sé  
que no es fácil perder,  
y ahora me tocó a mí...**_

_**Perdido en mis lágrimas,  
no acariciaré tu piel;  
tus besos yo los guardo en mí,  
ya no estás junto a mí.**_

—… ¿y recuerdas por qué fue que llegamos a esto?

—Eeeh… tenías mucha sed y no había quién te alimentara. Te aficionaste a mi sangre y acabaste tan encariñada conmigo que decidiste convertirme.

—¡Lo estás poniendo como si yo sola fuera la culpable de todo!

—Pues prácticamente…

—¡Déjame recordarte que no opusiste mucha resistencia!

—No tienes que gritar.

—¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

—No, claro que no —soltó Philipp, se levantó, y bajó a la casa. Faltaba cerca de media hora para el amanecer.

_**Tú fuiste mi inspiración,  
un poema, una canción...  
pero mi mente ya olvidó,  
no hay rencores, no hay dolor…**_

—Bah… —musitó Noemí tras un rato. Era cierto. Siempre había sido así; y hace años que había dejado de albergar la mínima esperanza de que cambiara. Así que… ¿para qué? .¿De qué servía amargar sus últimos minutos pensando que había fracasado miserablemente en su único propósito de no estar sola?

Y entonces comprendió que, aunque Phil nunca se hubiera abierto a ella (ni a nadie, tal vez sólo al sacerdote), aunque fuera un cínico y un desgraciado…

Se levantó. Abajo, Philipp y el sacerdote estaban hablando sobre algo. No es que fuera a cambiar de decisión y acobardarse ahora. Claro que no. Pero tenía que decirlo antes de que…

_**Tu indiferencia me tocó el alma,  
tus labios me quitaron la miel,  
tus ojos me robaron la razón.**_

El cielo comenzaba a clarear. Marco y Philipp se dirigían al interior de la casa.

—¡Philipp! —llamó Noemí desde el tejado, y el aludido se detuvo y volteó a verla.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¡Todo cínico es, en el fondo, un sentimental! —sonrió Noemí, y volvió a sentarse para que ya no pudiera verla.

—¿Qué cuer…? Disculpe, Padre —soltó Phil, confundido, y él y Marco entraron a la casa a guarecerse del sol que saldría en breve.

_**Sé que no me olvidarás,  
que nadie te amará  
como yo te amé...  
cuánto te lloré.**_


	22. Pale shelter

**DISCLAIMER: **"Pale Shelter" es un tema interpretado y probablemente compuesto por Tears for Fears.

_**How can I be sure?  
**(¿Cómo puedo asegurarme?)**  
When your intrusion is my illusion  
**(Si tu imposición es mi ilusión)**  
How can I be sure  
**(¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?)**  
When all the time you changed my mind  
**(Si todo el tiempo tú me hacías cambiar de opinión)**  
I asked for more and more  
**(Y yo pedía más y más)**  
How can I be sure  
**(¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?)**  
**_

—Ah, regresaste.

¿Era molestia, sarcasmo, desesperanza? .¿Cómo saberlo? Noemí asintió.

—No me saldrás ahora con que cambiaste de opinión y no quieres estar aquí ni por todo el té de China, .¿o sí, querida?

Decidido. Era sarcasmo.

—Eres… Phosphorus, ¿cierto?

—Sí, solían llamarme así hace tiempo. Luego inventaron otros nombres.

—¿Y todo lo que dicen es verdad?

—Eso dímelo tú.

No importaba cuántos nombres tuviera, sólo "Phosphorus" le quedaba bien. Sólo ése reflejaba esa mezcla tan extraña de efervescencia y pasividad, de resignación e inconformidad, de sumisión y rebeldía, de nobleza e indiferencia, de…

—¿Y bien?

—No _todo _debe ser cierto.

¿No había dicho Marco que lo derrotarían? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hicieran?

_**When you don't give me love  
**(Cuando no me diste amor)**  
You gave me Pale shelter  
**(Me diste una protección insípida.)**  
You don't give me love  
**(No me das amor,)**  
You give me cold hands  
**(sólo me das tus manos frías.)**  
And I can't operate on this failure  
**(Y no puedo seguir la operación con este inconveniente)**  
When all I want to be is  
**(Porque lo único que yo quiero es)**  
Completely in command  
**(Tener el mando total)**  
**_

—Oh, pequeña ilusa —bufó, tras haberla observado fijamente por un momento.

—…

—¿En serio creías que debías salvarme? .¿Que podrías ayudarme? .¿Que existía la mínima posibilidad de que mi fama no fuera del todo cierta? .¿Que…?

—Basta.

—La verdad duele, .¿eh?

_**How can I be sure  
**(¿Cómo puedo asegurarme?)**  
For all you say you keep me waiting  
**(Con todo lo que me dices, me mantienes en espera)**  
How can I be sure  
**(¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?)**  
When all you do is see me through  
**(Si lo único que haces es pasarme por alto)**  
I asked for more and more  
**(Pedí más y más)**  
How can I be sure  
**(¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?)**  
**_

¿Cuántos eones había permanecido Noemí viendo hacia otro lado, fingiendo que todo lo que escuchaba no le importaba? El mundo podría haber muerto y renacido tres veces durante ese lapso.

—… supongo que ya no puede hacerse nada —Phosphorus resopló y se encogió de hombros—. Espero que ya hayas abandonado toda esperanza.

—Eso jamás.

—Deberías. Esto es el infierno, al fin y al cabo.

—No es como dicen —esgrimió Noemí con presteza, esperando que…

—Dejar volar la imaginación es algo perjudicial. Pero tal vez debas empezar a ejercitarla, ya que es lo único que te queda.

Y diciendo esto, Phosphorus comenzó a alejarse.

_**I've been here before  
**(He estado aquí antes)**  
There is no why, no need to try  
**(No hay una razón, ni la necesidad de intentar nada)**  
I thought you had it all  
**(Pensé que tú tenías todas las soluciones)**  
I'm calling you, I'm calling you  
**(Te estoy llamando, te estoy llamando)**  
I ask for more and more  
**(Y pido más y más)**  
How can I be sure  
**(¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?)_

Sí, era el infierno. La comprensión plena de esto le cayó de golpe. Se quedaría sola por toda la eternidad. Por completo. Sin un Philipp que le sirviera como sucedáneo de compañía. Sin un Phosphorus que se burlara de su situación.

Trató de seguirlo, pero no pudo. No quería. Así que solo se quedó en medio de la nada, recordando una y otra vez todos los errores que la habían llevado hasta ahí, hasta que olvidó quién era y sólo presenciaba las mismas escenas una y otra vez en su mente.

Lejos, Phosphorus también abandonó sus escasas esperanzas, otra vez. Al parecer, su única salvación sería que todo (_absolutamente todo_) acabara, como había pensado desde el principio. Y aún así, le quedaba ese pequeño rescoldo de esperanza para alentarlo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría ser que la próxima vez fuera la última.


	23. I must be dreaming

_¡Estoy solita, no hay naidien aquí a mi lado!. _

Yes, sir_, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de si esto va bien o está tan horrible que todo aquel que intenta leerlo simplemente se arrepiente demasiado tarde y calla para ocultar su falta de prudencia. _Guess I won't ever figure it.

_Así que esto es para disfrute personal, eh? _Bene, bene,_ pláceme sobremanera. __Es hora de que el caos tome posesión de este lugar, y luego ceda el paso a la nada, cual debe ser._

_Oséase que ya estamos en la tercera parte del fic, que podría intitularse… _**Mad World**.

**DISCLAIMER: **"I must be dreaming" es un tema interpretado y probablemente compuesto por Evanescence. Menos Amy Lee, que resultó ser una divilla barata.

* * *

_**How can I pretend that I don't see  
**(¿Cómo puedo fingir que no veo)**  
What you hide so carelessly?  
**(lo que escondes con tan poco cuidado?)**  
I saw her bleed  
**(La vi sangrar)**  
You heard me breathe  
**(Me oíste jadear)**  
And I froze inside myself and turned away  
**(Y me quedé petrificado y me di la vuelta)**  
I must be dreaming  
**(Debo estar soñando)**  
**_

Philipp despertó de golpe, aunque recién se había echado a dormir. El amanecer apenas estaba comenzando. Todavía era posible detener a Noemí. Sólo tenía que subir por la chimenea, llamarla, y dejarse caer. Claro que podía quedar atorado y morir al medio día. Pero era casi imposible.

Entonces espabiló en serio. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Aunque la llamara, Noemí no vendría. Estaba convencida de que tenía que morir. Y era culpa de él.

—…¡MARCO! —rugió, abriendo de golpe el armario en el que se había encerrado para dormir.

—¿Sigues despierto? No es recomendable —saludó el aludido, con una sonrisa afable, levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo—. Los de tu especie deben descansar a esta hora.

—¡Mi especie! Sucio hipócrita, .¿crees que no te reconocí ya?

—Pues claro. Nos conocemos muy bien, hijo.

—¡Qué hijo ni qué diablos! .¡Tú eres el loco que se puso a hablar de Gabriel y no sé qué mierdas más!

Marco suspiró.

_**We all live, we all die  
**(Todos vivimos, todos morimos)**  
That does not begin to justify you  
**(Eso no te justifica)**  
It's not what it seems  
**(No es lo que parece)**  
Not what you think  
**(No es lo que piensas)**  
No, I must be dreaming  
**(No, debo estar soñando)**  
It's only in my mind  
**(Todo está en mi cabeza)**  
Not real life  
**(No es real)**  
No, I must be dreaming  
**(No, debo estar soñando)**  
**_

—No, no, el que hablaba de Gabriel y todos los demás fuiste tú. Yo no los mencioné hasta después que tú lo hiciste.

—…¡No te voy a creer esas estupideces! .¡.¿Quién eres y qué quieres?.!

—Soy tu amigo y no deseo más que tu paz espiritual.

—¡Eso puedes decírselo a la más vieja de tu casa!

—No hay necesidad de gritar. Los demás podrían despertar.

—¿Y ESO A TI QUE MÁS TE DA?

—¡Contrólate de una vez! —ordenó Marco, poniéndose de pie, irradiando… una aura de Majestad. Bueno, tal vez algo mucho menor que eso. Pero imponía, decididamente—. No ganas nada con este estúpido arranque de ira. No pasó nada que no debería haber pasado ni que deba remediarse, ni de lo que haya que lamentarse. Sólo cumplimos con un propósito mucho mayor que nosotros mismos, mucho mayor que todo lo que hay en el mundo. Así que más vale que comiences a comportarte a la altura de tu misión.

_**Help, I know I've got to tell someone  
**(Auxilio, sé que debo decirle a alguien)**  
Tell them what I know you've done  
**(Decir lo que sé que has hecho)**  
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true  
**(Te temo, pero los miedos que se hablan pueden volverse realidad)**  
**_

Philipp bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo los dibujos de la alfombra. Ese tipo… ese tipo lo había convencido de que convenciera a Noemí para que se suicidara. Y también lo había convencido de que era por el bien de todo el universo. Era demasiado fantástico para ser real; y sin embargo, una vez escuchó a un humano común y corriente decir que sólo lo fantástico tiene posibilidades de ser verdadero.

Pero no era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

Todo era una especie de trampa. ¿A qué podía deberse? .¿Cuál era el objetivo que, evidentemente, no le iban a revelar? Tal vez…

Tal vez tenía relación con eso de ser el vampiro original, no descendiente de Caín; con poderes similares a los de los cainitas, sin ninguna especie de lazo sanguíneo que los justificara. De lo que se deducía que había algo más grande que Caín detrás de todo.

¿Más grande que Caín, para un vampiro? Sería el equivalente de llegar a la Generación Cero, lo cual no era posible; a menos que…

… a menos que esos rumores que soltaban algunos sujetos misteriosos de vez en cuando fueran reales.

Ah, al diablo. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Lo único que importaba era deshacerse de Marco para vengar a Noemí, que a estas alturas ya debería ser menos que polvo.

¿Cómo? Ése era el gran problema. Debía ser rápido, ir duro y a la cabeza. Tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo, podría arrancarle el corazón con la mano. Ya lo había hecho antes, una noche que tenía mucha hambre y acabó con el primer granjero que se le puso enfrente. Pero ahora…

Apretó los puños.

_**We all live, we all die  
**(Todos vivimos, todos morimos)**  
That does not begin to justify you  
**(Eso no te justifica)**  
It's not what it seems  
**(No es lo que parece)**  
Not what you think  
**(No es lo que piensas)**  
No, I must be dreaming  
**(No, debo estar soñando)**  
It's only in my mind  
**(Todo está en mi cabeza)**  
Not real life  
**(No es real)**  
No, I must be dreaming  
**(No, debo estar soñando)**  
**_

_**We all live, we all die  
**(Todos vivimos, todos morimos)**  
That does not begin to justify you  
**(Eso no te justifica)**  
It's not what it seems  
**(No es lo que parece)**  
Not what you think  
**(No es lo que piensas)**  
No, I must be dreaming  
**(No, debo estar soñando)**  
It's only in my mind  
**(Todo está en mi cabeza)**  
Not real life  
**(No es real)**  
No, I must be dreaming  
**(No, debo estar soñando)**  
**_

Y se sintió tan tranquilo como nunca lo había estado en toda su existencia. ¡Qué demonios! No había que rebelarse contra nada. Todo estaba bien, _perfectamente bien_. ¿Acaso los robles no estaban migrando al sur? .¿Acaso no había pingüinos junto a la chimenea? .¿El duende no le había dicho que los plátanos encerraban el secreto de la creación? .¿Su dedo índice no era una manguera? .¡Nada de eso! Todo estaba tan bien como podría estarlo.

Marco sonrió levemente, mientras unos hipopótamos verdes bailaban zamba tras él al ritmo de la décima sinfonía de Mahler. Con disciplencia, sacó un martillo gigante de entre los cojines del sillón, y con él proyectó a Philipp de regreso al armario, que estaba lleno de helado de cajeta. No le dolió ni sintió frío alguno, pues era bien sabido que los martillos anulaban la sensación de frío y el frío anulaba todas las sensaciones, menos la comezón en la nariz.

_**Not what it seems  
**(No es lo que parece)  
**Not what you think  
**(No es lo que piensas)**  
I must be dreaming  
**(Debo estar soñando)**  
Just in my mind  
**(Sólo es mi imaginación)**  
Not real life  
**(No es real)**  
I must be dreaming  
**(Debe ser un sueño)_


End file.
